1975
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What would you do if one day you're whole life just changed for either better or worse, what would you do if things all went wrong in under a second, what would you do if the one thing you thought you needed more than anything in the world was the wrong thing for you. For Dean Winchester and friends, never say what if for in 1975 anything can happen. Destiel.
1. Prologue

**1975**

Prologue

Fearsome faces stared down from above, looks of utter horror and shock plastered across the lips, almost like someone had grabbed a knife and sunk the blade deep into the skin, cutting the look into the flesh. It was the only real possibility of what had happened here, whilst eyes like two empty black sockets stared down almost without really seeing him.

Tearing eyes away from the un-seeing eyes, he tried his best to concentrate on anything but the look upon the faces, it was almost like these unknown people were trying to tell him to get away, get out of there.

But he wouldn't move.

He couldn't move.

Not when something in the right here and now didn't exactly feel altogether right.

Not when hazel eyes started boring into his own green eyes, eyes that seemed to see all.

It was like those eyes were seeing straight into his soul and digging down deeper almost as if they were showing his utmost deepest desires and secrets.

He felt like his walls were being broken down, like someone was pulling away all the sorts of sanity he had left, leaving him with only fear.

The hazel eyes finally left his and he finally felt like he could move again but at the same time, he felt like something was weighing to that same point.

Like an anchor of the unknown was weighing him down, rendering him useless, rendering him almost speechless.

It was in that time that he finally realized what had made the hazel eyes turn away and it was at that time that he finally dragged his eyes away from the sight of the almost young man before him and looked up in the same direction, already the faces before him, leaving an almost uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Letting his eyes wander the crowd of people standing around, he at first couldn't see anything, but next second it hit and he felt like his whole had just been turned upside down.

As eyes came to a standstill on the figure that the hazel eyes were also staring, he couldn't help but notice how alike but at the same time, how unlike the two faces were.

The one he had been used to seeing was always filled with love and happiness.

This face however had the same utter look of horror and empty eye sockets as the others around.

Letting his eyes wander downwards, he could almost see the same clothing he had been used to but at the same time, it was like it was completely different too.

As his eyes wandered further, his eyes caught the torn pieces of clothing upon the body and he realized why it looked so different, he had never seen the other so untidy and scruffy as this ever before. It was too different.

"Do you not understand why this must happen?" Hazel eyes spoke in a voice so venomous that second that he could almost feel his whole back break out in goose bumps, this was not right.

"Answer me! Do you understand?"

That scream from hazel eyes had him jump, he had not been waiting for that but at the same time, hazel eyes was correct, he hadn't answered him.

But also, it felt like someone had a tight grip on his tongue, like he couldn't speak for fear of saying something that he didn't mean and end up maybe dead.

Instead the only thing he could do was shake his head thoughtfully in what he hopped was a tight no.

Hazel eyes smirked at him and it was all he could do not to close his own eyes, not wanting to look into that unwelcome look anymore, that look of complete and utter death.

"I had a feeling that might be you're answer. That's why I brought this."

And with a click of hazel eyes' fingers, one of the figures from above turned on the spot and seemed to almost glide down from the unknown, too quiet really to not be heard in the thickness of the room but it seemed not to matter as hazel eyes followed the movements with quick glances back and forth between the figure and himself.

It was almost like he was waiting and knowing what was about to happen.

It seemed to take almost an age before the figure finally descended the last of the halls, but at long last, it appeared, one side after another, black like material covering what was most likely bare feet and a hood covering up the face of what he was so sure would be the look of utter horror and eyeless sockets.

"Let down you're hood brother and show our friend you're true nature" Hazel eyes spoke with conviction here, almost like he was sure that he alone was completely and utterly correct and that nothing else mattered.

But still the figure seemed to be listening to him none-the-less as two pale hands fell out from under two cut-out sleeves of the material, meant to be ready for these sort of things and the hands started to drag themselves upwards towards the hood that would unveil the true identity beneath.

Finally after what felt like an age, the hands finally gripped the outline of the hood and began to pull backwards, all the while hazel eyes watching eyes ablaze with madness and a look of utter greed, almost like he had won already.

With a final tug the hood gave way that second and he could only stare in horror as his eyes met not two empty black holes but a set of piercing blue eyes, eyes he had not saw in what felt like weeks.

"Hello Dean" The figure spoke that second, the usual gravelly tone of the voice gone, given way to an almost mono-tone setting, like someone was recording a message or announcement for something and had just left the thing to play backwards.

Eyes flying all over the face of the one person he trusted more than anything else in the world, Dean himself couldn't help the small gasp that fell out of his mouth at the sight of Castiel before him.

So used to seeing the angel so awake and alert, it was strange to see him instead looking worse for wear and almost like he was were almost dying.

Letting his eyes fall back to Castiel's own blue eyes, Dean had only moments to prepare before Castiel spoke again in that same mono-tone voice.

"Goodbye Dean."

Castiel's words only hit Dean seconds too late as with an almighty roar, Dean felt something pierce through the thin material of his t-shirt and then on through to his skin as the feeling of death passed over-head.

"Cas," Dean finally let out, feeling the weight finally being pushed off his tongue and his hand automatically came up to rest on Castiel's shoulder, a mixture of colours fighting their way to the surface of Dean's eyelids as he slowly felt himself grow weaker and weaker, already the feeling of turning towards the bright light filling him up.

It felt like he just couldn't fight it anymore.

Starting to let his eyelids drop, Dean's gaze caught twice on the shiny hilt of what he was sure was a dagger sticking out of his chest, just below his heart, had Castiel really meant to miss his heart like that or was there another reason.

"Ca," Dean tried to say again but was stopped as an untimely screamed pierced his lips as with a full force tug, the dagger was pulled out of his chest and Dean felt himself being dropped to the ground, harshly, feeling blood already starting to gather in his mouth as he tried his hardest to continue to look up in Castiel's direction, the look of hurt and betrayal hopefully clear in his expression that hadn't ever been there before.

"Good work my brother" Hazel eyes' voice that that second had Dean turn his head to the side, not wanting to look into eyes that had caused his one true best friend to try and kill him like this.

"Now deliver the final blow."

And without a final word, Castiel pulled the already blood soaked dagger up high above his head and without a second's thought plunged the sharp tip straight down into Dean's heart.

Dean never got the chance to scream.

* * *

cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue to my first ever Destiel fanfiction, 1975. More to come, not sure how many chapters but hope you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoy writing it. First chapter will be very shortly.

Until then, enjoy my lovelies.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N.) Here it is guys, finally chapter 1 of my first ever Destiel story, 1975 is getting uploaded, hope you all enjoy and follow, like and review to tell me what you guys all think and how it seems to be going. But for now, hope yous all enjoy and understand the basis of the story. Thanks.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld

**1975**

Chapter 1

_Buzz._  
_Buzz._  
_Buzz._  
_Buzz._

The ever constant buzzing of his phone informing him that he had a new phone call had Dean Winchester jerk awake, hands automatically going up to cradle his chest despite the fact that once again, just like everyday before he would feel no real dangerous signs of anything having had happened to him through his dream.

That was all it really was, it was all just a dream, Dean said to himself once again, as he grew sure of the fact that there was no stab wounds on or around his chest or heart area and that he was safe and sound, and instead let his hand rise up to his forehead where sure enough just like days before, a large sheen of sweat gathered around his forehead and just under his cheekbones.

This was just getting way out of control, Dean thought to himself as with a final buzz, his phone went silent for a couple of seconds before instantly starting up the rings again, Dean groaning inside his head at the mere thought of who could be phoning him on his phone this early in the morning when all he really wanted to do was rid himself of his sweaty clothes and jump in for a shower then maybe go out and get some breakfast for him and Sam unless the large moose had already left to do his own things.

Leaning over with his right arm, Dean grabbed up his still ringing phone, eyes falling to the caller id when his hand froze mere inches from his mouth.

He couldn't believe it, that evil son of a...

Dean shook his head that second as his usual mantra returned to his head, it was all just a dream Dean, nothing but a god almighty freaking dream that he had been having for too long now to really be a coincidence but at the same time, some people did have recurring dreams a lot about some things though Dean was pretty sure that having one of his best friends pretty much stab him to death all because of the orders of one he called hazel eyes was not high on the list of things usual people kept dreaming about.

Shaking his head again at the mere prospect of how silly he was being, Dean flipped his small phone open, pressing the answer button and raising the phone to his ear, readying himself to speak to Castiel and see what on earth could be so important as to phone him about this early.

"Hello Dean."

Castiel spoke before Dean even had the chance to open his mouth, a flashback of colours entering his mind as he once again saw himself standing in that room, all the eyeless, scared and horrified faces staring down at him, then the look of utter nothingness in Castiel's emotions as he had plunged the dagger deep into his chest.

Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop from screaming down the phone at Castiel, he really had no idea what was wrong with him.

Taking a couple of deep, slow breaths, Dean shook himself silently and instead placed a fake smile on his face despite Castiel not being able to see him as he replied.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

Score, Dean thought to himself as he noticed that his voice didn't even shake in the slightest, he was getting really good at pretending that nothing had ever happened.

"The sky but that is not of import Dean. Are you okay?"

Shit, Dean lowered himself to his pillow, fake smile already disappearing off his face as he tried his hardest to think of how to tell Castiel that he was okay and fine when Castiel continued.

"You mentioned to Sam that you would meet us at the café today at a quarter to two and it is currently a quarter past two."

Castiel's voice that second made Dean sigh lightly in reply, thank god Cas hadn't noticed that anything was actually really wrong with him or else he would have been in real trouble.

"Yeah, sorry about that Cas. Tell Sammy I will be right down" Dean replied in a soft mono-tone voice, hoping beyond belief that Cas didn't notice the small crack in his voice as he tried hard to keep his voice steady, knowing that anything out of the ordinary would right away cause Castiel to become concerned and altogether worried about Dean.

"Okay. Goodbye Dean," Cas finally replied after a few short beats and Dean was left with the sound of nothingness in his ear, a flash of images instantly flying to the front of his mind as he saw Castiel in his dream repeat the exact same last words before sticking the dagger straight into his heart, the final blow was what hazel eyes had called it.

That blow had been meant to kill Dean for reasons that were still unknown to him.

It was almost like someone was really out to get him, the dream had felt real, almost too real like he wasn't really dreaming but seeing a memory of images fly through his mind, like something that had not yet happened but could still very well happen.

Flipping the front of his phone shut again, Dean sat up from the bed, a stinging stab of pain going straight through his chest that he tried hard to ignore despite the loud voice ringing in his ear that this was serious.

Shaking his head at how silly he was really being, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, finally coming to a standstill and staring straight ahead of himself at the cracked mirror hanging loosely against the wooden door that let people in and out of the room.

Shivering, Dean slowly gripped onto his the hem of his thin t-shirt, slowly pulling the material up and up until with a final tug, the t-shirt hung just at his shoulders, the unmarked chest staring back at him as Dean slowly once again checked himself over for any cuts or bruises that he was sure beyond hope he wouldn't find yet again.

Sighing and beginning to pull the thin material of his t-shirt back down, Dean stopped suddenly as his eyes grew accustomed to something that he had never seen before.

In what looked like almost black marker pen, nestled against the part in his skin where a thin v line disappeared into the start of trousers was a small shape, almost invisible to the naked eye.

Taking a couple of small steps closer, Dean squinted his eyes shut slightly and instead tried his hardest to make out the small shape despite the dimness of the lights in the room.

However Dean was pretty sure beyond anything that the shape currently plastered onto his skin was in-fact not really a shape at all, in-fact if Dean was right in thinking, the shape was actually a word, spelling out something in a language Dean was so sure actually didn't really exist.

Letting his t-shirt fall back over the word etched into his skin, Dean hurriedly pulled his leather jacket on over his t-shirt, shivering slightly as he realized without hope that this was the exact same outfit he had been wearing right before he had died in his dream but the thought instantly vanished from his mind as a flash of hazel eyes that second were brought to the front of his memory.

Those eyes had stared at Dean, almost like they had been staring straight into his soul, it was almost like Dean was an open book to the man with the hazel eyes, like everything he said was correct and that nothing could be done wrong by him.

Even when hazel eyes had ordered Castiel to kill him, Dean still hadn't been able to fight back against the words, he hadn't been able to stop it.

Yet despite looking slightly different in his mind's eye, Dean was sure that that hadn't been the first time he had dreamt about the man with the hazel eyes. There had been something different about him though that Dean couldn't exactly place his finger on, it was almost like he had seen the man outwith his dreams, like the eyes had bored into his mind once before.

He just wasn't exactly sure how or why.

* * *

Leaning back against the rock solid hard chair back that was currently enabling him to sit up straight despite the un-comfortableness of the seat beneath him, Sam Winchester was finding it beyond possible to let his mind take ease as he tried his hardest not to listen into the conversation that his current companion, Castiel was having in the seat directly across from him with his brother, Dean.

Slowly leaning forward and back again, Sam slowly let his back crack into a more comfortable position, eyebrows knitting together into a furrowed brow when he heard Castiel utter something that sounded like he was asking Dean if he was okay.

Had something happened to Dean since they had left the motel room this morning, Sam had known it, he knew that leaving Dean alone to sleep whatever had happened to him the night previous had been a horrible idea.

Castiel, however had said it would all be okay.

Next thing however, Castiel was sliding the phone closed, a happy look over his face.

"Castiel, is Dean okay?" Sam spat out straight away, worry for his brother at the foremost of his mind as he tried hard not to let his mind run across two many reasons for anything that couldn't be alright with Dean.

"Dean is okay Sam. He is currently on his way here" Castiel replied, gravelly voice jumping as he slowly spoke Dean's name like a mantra.

Sam quickly nodded his head, noticing how quickly the angel across from him twisted his head to the side, trying and failing to understand the meaning behind the small gesture of thanks.

After a short while, Sam let his gaze drop from Castiel's confused face and instead let his eyes wander the small café they were currently seated in whilst waiting on the older Winchester.

The café in itself looked in a word rundown, Sam thought to himself as his eyes slowly flew over the cracked and peeling wallpaper, the many coffee stains littering the front bar where customers who were only after a quick cup of coffee and a quick bite to eat could be seated easily enough without hassle, the thin metal and bent tables, one of which Sam and Castiel were currently seated at with their straight -as could be- backed chair backs, the kind that would have made any old fashioned king or queen proud and to top it all off, the guy currently standing behind the counter, hands face down on the bar top and eyes turned towards Sam's table were many of the things that creped Sam out about the place in general.

That and the fact that apart from an old elderly couple several tables away in a small corner, he and Castiel were actually the only customers currently in the small café despite the late lunch hour time.

The tinkling of a bell from the door that second made Sam turn his head slowly, being careful not to accidently brush his already sensitive back further against what was supposed to be his support, and let his eyes connect with a pair of slightly dark blue eyes that seemed to burn brightly in the already dimness of the room before him allowing Sam to do a double take at the fact that as soon his eyes concentrated on the figure before him, they seemed to vanish into almost thin air, almost like they had actually never been there in the first place.

Turning his head back towards Castiel, ready to tell the angel what he had witnessed, Sam was dumbstruck to notice that as his eyes fell back to the table, Castiel who just seconds before had been currently sitting just right across from him was now where to be seen.

Shaking his head at the thought that Castiel had probably just disappeared out of the café in the blink of an eye, Sam still couldn't believe his luck as the door behind him twinkled again in the silent café, a sea of cold wind already seeping into the already freezing café just as seconds later, a voice reached Sam's ears.

"Sam Winchester. You have to come with me right away."

And Sam couldn't help himself as he quickly turned in his seat, not caring anymore as his back scratched against the uneven seat back, sure that he would be receiving a bruise later for his mistake, for standing in-front of him, dressed down in a pair of dark almost black washed out jeans and a purple skin-tight cosset that pulled and twisted at the figure's waist was that very same person from before.

The one he had seen only seconds before.

Now however, Sam could finally put a gender to the face, this person was definitely a girl and if her posture and clean, tidy hair was anything to go by, this same girl was definitely an angel.

"Sam Winchester" The girl repeated, almost like she were trying the words out on the tip of her tongue, her tongue almost trying to roll itself around Sam's last name.

"My name is Dina, and I'm sorry we had to meet like this but I really need you're help."

Next thing Sam knew, he was flying through the air, Dina's hand clasped tightly in his as they travelled between one place and the next, though where there were going was completely a large guess to Sam.

It would only be a matter of time before he found out though.

* * *

Looked away tightly in a thick array of bushes, a young man knelt peering through the green around him whilst all around, he could hear the call of birds as they flew from one tree to another, flocking together at times and at others drifting apart like they were afraid or didn't really know what they wanted.

Coming to a shaky stand-still that second, the young man turned away from the large bushes, eyes fixed ahead of him and a small smirk already starting to express itself tightly over the man's face as he started to walk through the think undergrowth, knowing sure fine well what he would find upon exiting.

Seconds later, the young man stopped as the bushes opened out in a large clearing, thick tall trees lying scattered all over the ground from where they had been most likely torn from the ground to start anew but had never actually been re-grown and the workers had just given up on spoiled work as the grass below the feet had begun to grow thick and long, leaving only bent pieces here and there where the young man had taken to practising his moves during the day and negotiating during the night, knowing that he would only really get a real feeling late at night.

Coming to a complete standstill that moment, the young man let his eyes wander up from the thickness of the grass and up and across the scattered tree trunks, their branches already decaying and dying without the soil ready to reattach them through the reproduction of life.

Up and up, his eyes wandered, until at long last they came to a stop on a small petite figure hanging loosely from the base of one tree trunk he had managed to save, one tree that had not managed to be cut down despite the fact that the workers previous had been so sure that they had finished everything before packing up and leaving to be with their friends and families.

The young man let another smirk cross his features as the figure slowly started to move that second, small hands already starting to tear and pull at the ropes binding them when the young man finally found himself speaking.

"Why are all you're kind here?"

The figure instantly stopped their get-a-way plan and instead placed a small look of confusion and pain on their face though the young man knew it was all an act.

"I don't know what you're taking about. Where am I? Please let me go" The figure instantly started struggling against despite knowing that it was no use as the young man slowly pulled a small dagger from inside the pocket of his button up coat, turning the blade instantly towards the figure who stilled at the mere thought of what was to happen.

"Let's try that again shall we?" The young man spoke again, pushing a stray curl away from the front of his face, blade still in his other hand as he continued to face down the figure.

"Why are you here?"

When the figure made no move to respond, the young man raised the blade high in the air, tip angled straight for the heart, a look of utter greediness etched across his face.

"Wrong answer."

And with that, the young man plunged the dagger deep down into the figures chest, blood instantly starting to drip from the chest as the blade made impact with the intended point and burst within itself then without a seconds thought, the figure instantly burst into flames, from the chest downwards until with a final lick of flames, the whole body was ignited and began burning to ash.

Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, the young man inhaled again more sharply as the ash began to fall all around the young man almost as if it were controlled to do so before with a final sigh, the ash entered the young man's mouth, swirling deep down inside before fading out and dying with the rest of the already faint piles of blackness lying around the young man.

Very faintly and with a low growl in his throat, the young man started to cough that second, blood instantly spluttering from his nose and mouth despite the small fact that he was very sure he couldn't, wouldn't go down like this.

With a final cough, the young man spat the last of the blood from his mouth, already feeling the healing process start to begin as if all the bones in his body were being broken up and pieced back together again like a quick hospital surgery gone completely wrong but the young guy seemed okay with it.

The smirk had landed back on his face now as he felt all his bones fill back out and then an almighty roar filled him as he started to feel two long shapes, almost like wings unfurl and stretch from his back like they were always there instead of just an extension of him.

As the wings continued to unfurl and unwind, catching a bright, warm feeling across the front of his face, the young man couldn't help but keep the smirk plastered tightly across his face, as three bolts of lightning hit the ground directly one after another, the air filling with the dead cold of something dying or decayed before there was a long scream from the young man before with a flash, his eyes opened, hazel eyes flashing brightly in the sky before with he fell over to the ground, landing with a back breaking crunch on his side.

* * *

cliffhanger again. Hope you guys like and enjoyed the very first chapter of my first ever Destiel fanfiction 1975, chapter two should be up shortly but until then review and if you have any questions about any of it feel free to review and ask. Just a little added thing just incase people are wondering. This fanfiction is set around the time of the events in season 4 so Dean has only been out of hell for a short while and the Winchester haven't known Castiel that long either but despite this, the story is still a bit of an A.U.

Hope this helps answer any unasked questions so for now hope you enjoy and goodbye my lovelies.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	3. Chapter 2

I am currently uploading the second chapter of 1975 as it is ready and written on my computer correct but the next few chapters may take a little bit longer to upload as I still have to divide them up into different chapters for you wonderful readers to fully enjoy. Hope you like this chapter and I will try to get the next few chapters up A.S.A.P

* * *

** 1975**

Chapter 2

_3 Months Later_

Sam yelled out into the night sky that night as he stood outside the current motel room he was staying at with his older brother, Dean whilst they hunted a group of demons who had decided to make a home for themselves in an abandoned factor, not too far from their current hiding place.

If anyone had walked past twenty four year old, Sam Winchester in that moment in time, they would have probably stopped in their tracks to stare at the tall, gangly man who had just screamed out loud to himself in the next to nothing darkness at absolutely nothing, for no apparent reason.

In-fact, if anyone was to ask Sam the reason behind his very random screaming, his answer would have probably been the same for absolutely anyone that had asked.

'I have absolutely no fucking clue. Why don't you ask my asshole of a brother and his very angelic friend.'

But in another way, Sam knew that trying to say those words out loud would most likely get him given even more obnoxious stares and funny looks.

How many people did you find that actually said those sort of things to random passer-by's, oh right, that's right, crazy people, people who deserved or belong in a loony bin.

Not people like himself who knew without a doubt that the words spoken out loud and in his head were very true.

The best person to ask about his sudden mood was indeed his older brother, Dean, who currently was probably standing about in the motel room -that he himself had just vacated- screaming himself hoarse at Castiel, their angel friend in question, who had just spent weeks and weeks not replying to the brothers every time that Dean prayed for him to get his ass down and help them out with a case, had all of a sudden just out of the blue showed up tonight without any apologises or anything to say why he hadn't shown his face many times before.

Sam had been okay to let matters slide and move on to ask Castiel about the current case they were working on and if the angel in question would be able to help them out at all with the matters at hand.

Dean, on the other hand though, had of course thrown a full on hissy fit -which he would later deny- and demanded to know where Castiel had been these last few months and why he hadn't even bothered his backside to show up when they called.

The shouting match had continued mostly from Dean's end with Castiel throwing in a few odd words wherever he could get the chance for almost two hours before Sam had finally escaped the two, letting himself out of the motel door with a shout over his shoulder at the two to say he was going to get some food and do some research which in turn was what led him to being here.

Leaning back against the wooden doorframe of their motel, Sam slapped his hands into his face that second, groan muffled as he tried to understand his brother Dean and his reason behind things.

Ever since three months ago when the angel Dina had appeared to him in the café with a warning to come with her that instant in time which in turn had led Sam to witness a young man with hazel eyes and dark, curly hair, become an angel through the worst way possible, Dean had been constantly on Sam's case ever since he done something.

Even the most small and least important thing like texting someone, looking something up on his laptop or even blowing his nose had caused Dean to snap at him, green eyes boring holes into Sam's own brown ones until he stopped the current action and done something else entirely that would once again rile Dean back up again and make the older Winchester throw another full on bitch fit.

Slowly bringing his face out of his hands and taking a few small deep breaths, Sam leant his ear against the motel door, ready to check and see if it was okay to head back inside when a large yell cut through the silence of the night making Sam jump, his feet catching together and bringing him quickly to his knees in a not too comfortable way.

Sam had been so sure that he had just heard the words he had never thought that he would hear from Castiel ever in all the months he had known the angel.

In-fact, Sam was pretty sure that Castiel didn't even know the meaning behind such words but yet he had still heard the words leave Castiel's voice in what sounded like almost a moment of anger and distress.

"I fucking hate you low life son of a bitch. I wish you were dead."

Placing his head back against the wall beside him, Sam closed his eyes instantly waiting for Dean's blatant reply that would obviously be something like why don't you just rid yourself of me and make it easier for yourself.

But no, Sam thought to himself as he continued to listen, there was absolutely no noise coming from Dean's end.

It was almost like Dean had stopped in his tracks.

Almost like Castiel's words had actually hurt him.

Like they had made a crack.

* * *

Dean stopped in his tracks that second as Cas' words finally hit him like a bullet to the chest.

Had the angel who stood across from him just really said to him that he hated him and wanted him dead.

Had he really heard those words correctly.

Letting his mouth gape open in a silent 'O', Dean slowly started to get to grips with what had caused this whole shouting match to begin in the first place.

The real reason that Dean had even found himself screaming straight at Castiel's face in the first place was because the angel in question despite most probably having heard all the prayers he had sent out to him, had not even bothered to even check up on Dean anytime in the past three months since Dean was supposed to meet the two at the small café in the small remote town just outside of Boston that Dean couldn't bother remembering the name of at that moment in time to see that both Sam and Cas had just disappeared into thin air, almost like they had never been there in the first place.

Ever since that moment in time, Cas had never bothered his ass to even check in the two and that had really got to Dean for he was pretty sure that Cas had slowly become his and Sam's friend over the small amount of time he had known the two but then he turned round and pulled that trick.

It just wasn't on.

And if that didn't make matters worse, then out of the blue, Cas had just showed up in the middle of nowhere after they had finally prayed to him for what felt like the final time and the angel hadn't even bothered to explain himself or at least show at least a little respect and explain why he hadn't been able to show his face for nearly three months.

And now this, the name calling, the death threats.

It was just all too much.

He just couldn't handle it anymore.

"If you want me dead so badly then why on hell's earth did you even bother raising my ass from hell?" Dean yelled back at the angel in question, instantly noticing how Cas' eyes took on an almost apologetic look, almost like he regretted saying the words aloud.

Well it was a bit late for that now.

"Answer me!" Dean nearly screamed, eyes locking onto and holding with that Castiel's, hoping beyond hope that the angel didn't just try and evade his question again, he wanted an answer and he wanted one now.

"You were chosen by..." Castiel started to answer that second, Dean instantly scoffing at how many times he had the same excuse over and over.

"If you even think about spewing some bullcrap excuse about me being chosen for this by God, well you can just get the hell out of here right now. I don't want to hear it."

Castiel instantly closed his mouth, a thin frown line appearing between his brows which Dean instantly knew was Castiel's way of doing something that he really didn't want to.

Running a hand through his hair, Dean sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall from Castiel's and instead focusing on the small, thin scratch across the floor of the motel room from when Dean had decided to move his bed as he really didn't like the situation of the bed in question or the bed itself.

"Dean..."

"What?" Dean snapped back at Castiel's small voice, instantly regretting his decision when Castiel drew back away from him with another thin frown line, this one across his mouth and with a faint ruffle of wings, Castiel disappeared into thin air, leaving Dean with a large empty room and a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach at how he had really behaved like such a spoiled brat.

Yelling from outside caught Dean's attention in the next second which could only possibly be from his brother Sam but he ignored the sound, instead trying to focus on how on earth, he was going to get Castiel to return so that he could possibly apologise to him.

But nothing seemed to be coming to his mind at that current moment in time, at least not anything that would allow him to go through with his plan without possibly becoming a bbq skewer because of Castiel's glare and almost wishing that he really were dead so when the door burst open and Sam's tall frame thundered through, a look of utter disbelief displayed across his features, all thoughts of Castiel were instantly vanished from his mind.

"Bobby just called, apparently there's a hoard of demon's at the old abandoned factory down by old Westwood, says we should get there as soon as possible. You in?"

Who was Dean to say no?

* * *

(A/N.) I'll leave you guys here with this chapter. Sorry if I confused anyone by making this chapter three months after the events of the last chapter but in order for the story to run smoothly and without any cracks, this had to be done but hopefully including the small description of what had happened between those missing months helped a good bit.

Don't worry though, there will be a lot more sort of mini flashbacks to come of everything that happened in the last few months between Dean's dream and the re-appearance of Castiel.

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter so with that, I leave you with the usual, review, follow and favourite this story if you enjoyed and hope all you guys are looking forward to the next chapter where we will be getting introduced to a few characters we may already know and a brand new character we have never met before.

Enjoy my lovelies and until then peace out xx

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	4. Chapter 3

**1975**

Chapter 3

Letting out a small grunt of pain as he threw his whole weight against the door once again, Sam instantly let out a small sigh of relief in the next second as he heard a small click, the door outside finally clicking open causing Sam to lean back against the small wall behind, wiping the small beads of collected off his forehead with one hand and the other, reaching out to fist itself against the wall, knowing that there journey was far over.

But despite it all, he was still not able to believe luck so far.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago when fellow hunter and a father-like-figure to Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, had phoned them up to inform the two boys that a hoard of demon's had made their home in an old abandoned warehouse not far from their current hiding place.

However after going to check the place out and finding nothing but loose machinery and empty beer cans dotted over the place, Sam and Dean had retreated to their run-down motel room, ready to keep watch until another distress call came out to them informing that it had all happened again.

But for two weeks, all had been quiet, too quiet in-fact, which in turn had lead them both to where they were now, outside the same old and abandoned warehouse they had come to before without luck, but this time, they knew to expect the unexpected.

Finally managing to regain his breath, Sam turned his head to the side, looking up at his younger but smaller by about 3 inches, brother Dean with a small smile on his face, glad that they had finally cracked the lock but instead Sam was met with stony silence from the other.

It was like the normal look of someone who cared about nothing but going in to hunt down the demons who were causing the havoc, kill them and whatever else then leave that hell-hole only to head back to a different hell-hole which in turn would lead them to many more different types of hell-holes before there day was over.

"Are we going in or what?" Dean harshly whispered, brushing past Sam who had started to scour the area wondering if just maybe their angel friend Castiel would pop in and try and help them out though Sam highly doubted it seeing as how Dean and Castiel were in the middle of an ugly fight about something that Sam was trying his hardest to work out.

Ever since two weeks ago when Castiel had finally snapped and told Dean he wanted him dead and that he hated him, Sam had seen neither head nor tails of the angel in question and lately it seemed to be getting to his younger brother.

Dean mostly seemed to want to be left alone with his thoughts, he would always be up and ready, already gone before Sam even had the chance to properly wake from his peaceful slumber.

But the worst thing was that despite Dean putting up such a strong front with his brother, Sam, Sam could still hear Dean late at night when the older Winchester had finally succumbed to sleep, he could hear the screams of anguish and pain as Dean dreamed of something obviously worse than hell itself.

Sam just wished that Dean would talk to him, but knowing Dean he also knew that it was highly unlikely that that would ever happen.

Quickly pushing the thoughts away as soon as they started, Sam shook his head and instead started to follow his brother into the near-empty room, already knowing without a doubt that just like weeks before, the room would be empty and no sign of any demon activity would be noticeable, it was almost as if the demons were actually covering their tracks, it was almost like they were afraid to be found by something, or rather by someone.

That thought brought a memory to the front of Sam's mind as he stopped suddenly in his tracks, that young man with the hazel eyes who had inhaled the ash from that woman, was this new angel what the demons were so scared of.

But why, Sam thought to himself again, trying to understand the true meaning behind it all, this young man couldn't truly be that bad, could he?

But then again, not all angels had actually been really that nice to them, Uriel had been a right dick right up to his death and Anna had always been a little strange.

It was too strange not to think that this new angel could be anything worse, but not beyond doubt.

Shaking his head again, letting the words leave his mind, Sam started to walk towards his older, words already forming in his head that he had to speak aloud.

"Dean, I think Bobby might have given us the wrong information" Sam said, finally managing to find his voice, as he turned round, ready to hurry back out of the room when a peal of laughter that second stopped him in his tracks and Sam couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought of who this could really be.

"Hey Sammy."

Groaning and closing his eyes quickly, Sam turned on the spot, being careful as his eyes took in the sight of one of the demons he and Dean had took on before.

She looked exactly the same as before except her blonde hair looked slightly shorter and she had more of a menacing look about her but it wasn't hard to recognise Ruby, one of Lilith's followers and a major pain in the ass who had made Sam and Dean's life's hell for the past little while, always showing up somewhere unannounced or starting up something big that would cause Sam and Dean to have to drop whatever case they were currently on and go help out with the problem at hand.

"Ohhh hi Ruby, did you forget about me again or is Sam simply too dashing to take your eyes off him?" Dean's joke made Sam groan inside knowing that Dean's attitude was eventually going to get the both of them killed and not in the best way possible.

"Don't worry Dean. I could never forget you" Ruby said, smirk already in place that told Sam that he really had to get the hell out of here or else it was going to be hell for both of them again and then they really were going to die.

"Where's the others?" Sam interjected with that second as Dean opened his mouth to speak, knowing they didn't exactly have time to waste.

Whatever do you mean Sam, it's just me little Ruby here by myself" Ruby's tone that second, sweet and seductive as it always was made Sam stop again for a second, already feeling something deep down inside himself that told him that Ruby was definitely not alone but it wasn't just demons with her.

It was...

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sam snapped, hand already moving to the back of his jeans where his gun was kept when a loud scream pierced the air and Ruby turned looking over her shoulder into the air around her.

"Meg, please find out what that was" Ruby's small voice that second made Sam turn his head slightly to the side in wonder, demons weren't supposed to be scared of anything but Ruby seemed beyond a doubt very scared of this new menace.

* * *

A brilliant flash of light filled the lone corridor that second as another hand was pressed against the demons forehead, lighting it up and removing the evil from the face before turning to the next, hazel eyes smiling in a brilliant shine as they laid eyes upon the small figure in the corner, if he didn't know any better, he would have said that the figure was trying to find something to get them out of their current predicament but he did know better.

The figure was scared of him.

"I swear to you my lord, I don't know anything. I swear it" The figure continued to back away, stopped all of a sudden by the wall hitting their back and they began to cower in the corner, head turned away and small, almost worthless tears spilling down their faces, making the other tut with an unpleasant sigh, knowing that once again, like all the others, this untimely being was lying to him.

"I won't ask you again, what are the demons doing here?"

The figure looked too afraid to answer, a sure sight that made the other sigh again, ready to rid them of their misery when a loud male shout shot through the quiet and dank place.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Head titling in a quizzical way, hazel eyes looked up and away from the demon for a second, trying to place the whereabouts of the voice when he felt movement beneath him and right away, slammed his hand down flat against the demon's forehead, a shrill scream escaping from the being as the eye sockets glowed a brilliant yellow before with a final scream, the being fell back against the hard wooden floor, black holes where the eyes had once been, sockets hollowed out to beyond nothing.

A small smirk crossing his features, hazel eyes let his eyes rise from the dead demon and instead focused his attention onto where the loud shout had come from in the first place when another loud shout of something filled the air and hazel eyes could only stare ahead in wonder as the words rung through his ears.

"Dean!"

He had finally found him.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam screamed out that second, eyes quickly returning from the point behind Ruby's head, just in time to see Ruby launch herself at Dean, Dean caught off guard for a second as the two fell to the floor in a mess of limbs, Ruby's hand already moving to the knife she always kept with her when Dean finally managed to regain his composure and landed a swift kick to Ruby's abdomen, sending the blonde girl flying backwards and away from Dean, back hitting the wall as she slowly slid down, eyes flashing a menacing black before in the next second there were once again a light brown and already staring towards Dean again when a sound almost like thunder cracking through the sky slid through the air.

Sam instantly brought his hands up to hide his face, as the sound flicked through the air again, sending up a pile of almost rubble like substance and before Sam could even stop it, he felt the floor begin to shake beneath him as the thunder-like noise once more sped through the air and without a moments notice, Sam felt himself being lifted off his feet with a heavy jolt and despotised several feet away with a small bump that had him instantly bringing his arms up to guard his fall but just as soon as he did, he let them fall again, curling in on himself as he slowly came to a standstill against the rock solid floor, feeling several of the rocks beneath him cut into his skin, wincing as one of them bit harder than necessary into the indents of his skin.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam from above him that second and instantly he turned his head up to see Dina standing above him, a look of utter disbelief on her face mixed with that of worry and Sam couldn't help but find it funny that an angel could be this worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam replied, with a small wince as he started to slowly sit up, feeling as if the rocks were falling from his skin as he shook himself off and continued to stare up into Dina's face, trying to see if she too were okay.

"Are you?," Sam continued, knowing without a doubt that she wasn't when he noticed how Dina shivered at the thought.

"I am fine Sam, Dean..."

And it was in that instant that Sam bounded to his feet, having nearly forgotten about his brother standing opposite Ruby as the fight and thunder had started.

Now though, despite the sound of thunder departing and despite the fact that Sam could see as well as anyone, there was no sign of his brother, nor of that of the demon Ruby either.

"Dean!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes darting from side to side, still not being able to find any sign of his brother despite the small fact that the know Dean couldn't really be dead, he wasn't.

Sam refused to accept it.

"Dean!" Sam screamed again, taking a small step forward, careful of his footing despite not knowing what was really beneath him just as his eyes caught sight of a small burst of light coming from the corner where the door he and Dean had always forgotten about lay and beyond it, Sam could start to see a small shape appear from behind the light.

Despite the brilliantness of the light, Sam could still make out the smallest gesture as something lay their hand upon the door, slowly and steady with a fire burning deep inside them that despite everything, Sam knew that they knew what they what they were doing and it was that that made Sam turn back to where he had last seen Dean, knowing deep down inside that like this shape, he could find Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out once again as with a final burst of brilliant white light, the doors were blown off their hinges as the whole thing seemed to collapse in on itself, leaving Sam standing around what he could now see were dead body's, all seeming to be that of demon's that must have been killed when the thunder struck.

When silence reached his ears again, he began to doubt his abilities, maybe Dean was really dead after all, maybe like all these demons he had been killed when the thunder had struck at first and was lying dead somewhere amongst the others, maybe this was what Dina had been trying to tell him.

Maybe everyone was right.

Shaking his head at how stupid, he really was being, Sam looked towards the hollowness of the floor below him which seemed to have given way when the thunder struck and without a seconds though finally let out one final name into the near blackness of the night.

"Dean!" Sam yelled for felt like the last time as with an almighty roar, the last of the doors, fell inwards, a cloud of dust gathering in the air as from behind the doors, two feet appeared, followed by a short body, skinny enough to be near the point of sickness and short hair plastered to the side of the head.

Trying his hardest to look away at the sight before him of this new person, Sam took a few steps forward, ready to admit defeat when a strange noise broke through the air, it almost sounded like...

"Sam! Sam! Sam!"

Oh crap, it was Dean.

He was alive.

* * *

A/N. - I will leave you with this short cliffhanger. Next chapter should be up soon depending on how long it takes me to edit it. So far now, hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

Until then my lovelies.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	5. Chapter 4

**1975**

Chapter 4

Slowing his run to a walk, the young man stopped just right outside the large double doors, head already tilting to the side in an almost quizzical way as he tried to understand what was going on through the wall.

He was so sure that he heard the younger of the two Winchester's shout the older ones name and that was when he had instantly started to run towards where the noise had come from - leaving the two dead demons bodies behind him, knowing without a doubt that they were not important enough to really actually be missed, it would just be as easy to make a whole new hoard of them anyway which in turn would just enable a brand new set of demons for him to kill - having a strange feeling that despite the loud shout, the fight had not yet started and he could still find some time before all was finally ready to begin.

Having reached the door though, the young man found that he was none the wiser for it seemed that he was cut off from seeing what was happening on the other side and due to that, he felt almost powerless in that second as he furrowed his brows together, hand coming up into a fist that he tried his hardest not to smash straight against the door despite wanting and knowing that he had to.

It was still too early.

Dean wasn't ready for it just yet.

Finally after what seemed like an age, the young man finally heard a noise almost like a large grunt of pain and he smirked to himself knowing that his time had well and truly come.

It was time to do something that had never done before.

It was time to help him.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled out into the blackness of the room that second as without a second thought, the room had turned from a light in the dark sky to an almost pitch blackness that made Sam instantly terrified for his brother's safety.

"Sam."

The voice in return that second made Sam turn ready to look straight into his brother's green eyes when the sight before him stopped him silly in his tracks, trying to understand why he hadn't heard it before.

For standing right in-front of him was a young man who was defiantly not Dean.

Instead of the tall man with green eyes and tough bad guy look about him, Sam was instead caught dumbstruck as his eyes took in a man who was much shorter than himself with a head of dark, almost black hair that was plastered back from the man's face and two hazel eyes staring deeply into Sam's own brown ones that made Sam feel like he was under-going psychoanalysis.

Like this man before him was looking over every inch of him to try to truly figure out who he was and why he was here right here and now.

"You are Sam Winchester am I correct?" The young man continued as if he hadn't just been staring straight into Sam's soul, a small smile beginning to appear around the corner of the man's lips.

Finding that he almost could no longer speak, Sam instead let his head fall down quickly into a small nod, his eyes narrowing quickly as he tried to think of who this was and why he was here and now and why exactly he wanted to know who Sam was, had another hoard of demons been informed of their current whereabouts and were now on their way here.

Was this man here to warn them?

"Hello Sam. My name is Urim and I'm here to help you" The man continued on again and without a seconds thought, the man's hand came up from his side and slammed against Sam's forehead with a burning bright white light that had Sam close his eyes against the oncoming light, instantly wishing it would stop when next thing he knew, Sam opened his eyes and flew forwards landing with a large thump on the floor of his current motel room, eyes searching about but there seemed to be no sign of that young man, what was he had said his name was again?

Urim?

Yes Sam was pretty sure that, that was what he heard come from the young man's mouth just before the white light had filled the room and Sam had found himself back here, trying to understand why and how he could bring him back to the one place he had never really thought he would see again.

Before Sam could even think to move, another flash of brilliant white light filled the room and a second later, Dean came flying into the room, arms swinging wide and a mid-scream about to escape his lips that he managed to hold back as his backside hit the floor with another thump and he began to breathe heavily, looking like he was trying to get his breathing back or almost like he was scared of something or someone.

"Dean?" Sam asked, ready to place a hand upon his brothers shoulder to see if he was okay when with a faint ruffle of wings, Urim appeared in the room, hands crossed over his chest and a smirk in his place on his pale face.

"If I knew the Winchester's were this clumsy, I wouldn't have just let you fall back into this place" Urim said with a tiny laugh as he uncrossed his arms and held one hand out to Sam who instantly took it, letting himself being pulled back up to his feet, his other hand instantly reaching to the back pocket of his jeans where he had kept his gun when Urim's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Sam, a simple shot wound won't really hurt me. You should know that about angels by now."

Of course, it all made sense now, this Urim guy was an angel, it explained why he had shown up out of the blue, how he had been able to transport himself and Dean from the abandoned factory to their motel room and how he had just been able to read his mind and know what Sam was just about to do before he actually done it.

"Why are you really here Urim?" Sam found himself in that same second as he let his hand fall back to his side, still not fully sure to think of this new angel but knowing that so far the angel didn't seem to be causing them any harm.

But it seemed that in that instant that Urim seemed to have forgotten that Sam was there at all as the younger man turned his attention away from Sam and onto Dean who had been staring up at the angel, eyes wide ever since Urim had appeared in the motel room and if Sam was correct in thinking, that look upon Dean's face was a look that meant that he liked someone.

Hell Sam had noticed it plenty of times before when Dean had been talking face to face or on the phone to Castiel before their big blow-out but even then after Castiel had left and Sam had re-entered the room, Dean's face had almost looked distraught, almost like he couldn't believe that the one person he seemed to trust the most in the world apart from Sam had really said those words to him.

* * *

Him.

Those were the only words flickering through Dean's brain that second as the young man, Urim, Sam seemed to call him had appeared in their motel room, arms crossed over an open leather jacket over a plain black t-shirt that seemed to fit very tightly against the man's body and a pair of skin-tight jeans with black trainers that instantly made Dean's jaw drop open as he tried to understand how it could be really possible that the man, hazel eyes, from his dreams could really be here now.

As far as he was aware, hazel eyes only existed in the world of his imagination but still despite everything, hazel eyes was still standing there right in-front of himself and Sam that second, a small smirk in place and hazel eyes flashing brightly as he helped Sam to his feet before turning to Dean and offering his hand to the older Winchester.

Shaking off the help, Dean instead, leaned against one of the motel beds that second as he slowly brought himself to his feet, eyes narrowed in anger towards hazel eyes who only seemed to laugh and let his hand drop back down to his side, the small smirk in place on his face despite everything that seemed to be going on that second.

"Thank you so much for helping us" Sam's voice from his right that second made Dean fling his head to the right instantly, his closed jaw instantly dropping back open again as he listened to Sam thanking hazel eyes and how the young man seemed to still be smiling straight at Sam, almost as if bashful and it instantly made Dean want to barf at the mere thought that hazel eyes could truly be trying his hardest to be so nice and sweet like this when in truth he was evil son of a bitch.

Starting to think about calling Cas to come and help them out, Dean instantly banished the thought from his mind as he remembered how angry Cas had seemed to be with him only a few days ago after screaming and shouting at Dean about how he wished Dean were dead and that he wasn't being careful enough with his life.

"You are welcome Sam Winchester. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I'm pretty sure that either you or Dean may have been dead by now" Hazel eyes replied, a small smile playing about his mouth now that Dean really wanted to punch off or kiss away.

Wait.

Dean's mind instantly came to a stand-still that second as that thought crossed his mind, since when did he find any part or anywhere of hazel eyes kissable, he hated the man with all his passion, he was evil and he would always be evil.

Nothing would ever change his mind about that.

"Yeah. Aren't we so lucky?" Dean finally found his lips moving to say those words as his mind started to work properly again and right away, he noticed how hazel eyes smile vanished for a quick second before right away it was right back on his face almost like it had never vanished but Dean knew what he had seen.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Hazel eyes asked that second, smile still on his face as his head titled suddenly to the side, emotions of hurt and betrayal going through Dean's brain as he was instantly reminded of the fact that Castiel always done that when confused or unaware that he had said something to hurt someone's feelings.

"No, No, of course not" Sam said right away whilst Dean could only roll his eyes at how silly and how much of a suck up Sam was being.

"Good, good I'm glad" Hazel eyes replied, tone soft and the small smile still playing around the corners of the mouth.

"It will make this much easier" Hazel eyes continued before with a click of his fingers Sam disappeared into a cloud of smoke, Dean instantly taking a couple of steps backwards as he remembered how hazel eyes had clicked his fingers in his dreams and sent Castiel on his way down to him to kill Dean.

"What the hell did you just do to him you evil son of a bitch?" Dean roared out that second, hand already reaching for Ruby's knife but before he could go very far, hazel eyes moved from his current spot so he was right in-front of Dean and before Dean knew what was happening, hazel eyes was placing his hands on his shoulders and slamming back hard against the wall of the motel room with such force that Dean felt almost like his bones were rattling over his body along with his teeth chattering away in his mouth.

"Dean, don't worry. Sam only thinks he is away doing a quick food stop. He will be back soon" hazel eyes spoke with such conviction that second that Dean might have thought he was being truthful were it not for the fact that he knew what the young man before him was really like.

"Don't lie to me. I know you didn't just send him away. Now where the hell is he?" Dean roared again, feeling his breathing almost beginning to quicken as he finally connected eyes with hazel eyes who still had the small smirk in place but now seemed to look almost offended by Dean like Dean had really made fun of him but saying that he had lied to him.

"Oh Dean, it is all okay, I would never lie to you" Urim said that second as he slowly brought one of his hands up from Dean's shoulder and instead placed the back of it against Dean's face before slowly and with very careful consideration, Urim caressed his hand down the side of Dean's face, Dean fighting the strong urge to shiver despite not feeling it cold at all.

"I believe you Urim" Dean replied, despite not really not understanding why he was saying that when he was caught off guard as Urim turned his head almost quizzically again to the side, small smile still in place that Dean found he really wanted to kiss away despite not really understanding why, it was almost like someone had just flipped a switch inside of him and he couldn't find himself being able to be angry at Urim anymore.

In-fact if Dean was right in thinking, Urim was very beautiful to look at, he was something else entirely.

"Join me for a drink?" Urim asked of Dean that second, Urim's left hand falling away from Dean's face and landing straight against Dean's waist and squeezing tight, Dean's whole face lighting up as he slowly smiled back and nodded back quickly, instantly loving it when Urim smiled back at him leaning in that second and placing a small chaste kiss against the side of Dean's cheek.

"Great. I know the perfect place" Urim replied in return before with what just seemed to be a blink of his eyes, Dean found himself flying through the air, loving the feeling and loving that he was being held by Urim, he was safe in his angels arms.

* * *

Far above, a lone figure stood rigid, trench coat billowing silently in the breeze as they watched the events happen, not being able to believe what was happening but at the same time, trying to understand why it was happening.

When the two figures below disappeared though, the figure in the trench coat, instantly turned on their heel, a slow growl escaping their lips before they too disappeared in a flutter of wings, that one word being the last to be heard by the figures companions for a while.

That one word.

"Urim!"

* * *

cliffhanger again guys, hope you enjoying so far, don't forget to review and that with your thoughts and what you might think may happen next.

Until then all my lovelies.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	6. Chapter 5

**1975**

Chapter 5

_3 Months Earlier_

The knife came down again swiftly, sending a tingling of nerves through Castiel as he tried to bite back a groan of pain from what this newly found weapon seemed to be doing.

It was affecting him in ways many before had never been able to, but despite it all, Castiel couldn't help himself as he looked up, straight into Urim's eyes, already remembering how this had all started.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier_

Castiel stopped, staring in horror as he watched what seemed to be like the beginning of the end.

If he was right in thinking, he had just witnessed a young man take in what seemed to be a load of demon ash but that was impossible when the young man hadn't seemed to be giving off any vibes that he was a demon, in-fact, he seemed most likely truly human.

Still it had been too strange to see the young man as he had in-taken the load of ash and before Castiel could even begin to think or move, the young man had started to cough, blood seeming to splutter straight from his mouth as the other had doubled over in pain and anguish before with a deafening thud, the young man had fallen to the ground, small words escaping their mouth that Castiel was so sure he had not heard in many years.

It was enochian.

Old enochian if Castiel was right in thinking, words that Castiel hadn't heard since the big blow-out between Michael and Lucifer where Michael had pretty much turned his back on Lucifer and in doing so, Lucifer had been banished to hell by God for disobeying heaven's orders.

Castiel could remember those days just like it was yesterday

The way Lucifer had demanded to know what he had really done wrong and how straight away, Michael had turned his back on Lucifer, seeming as if to say that this was over, how Michael had only made it a couple of steps before Lucifer had spat out the old enochian words.

"OI IPAMIS OIAD IPAMIS OL NOSTOAH."

Castiel could remember standing idly by with the other angels, Gabriel, Dina, Uriel and even Zachariah as they had heard the words leave Lucifer's lips, the full meaning behind them almost like a stab to the chest to Castiel as he tried to come to terms with why his brother had said this.

"This is not the end of it."

Castiel could still remember too how despite everything that the two had went through together, Michael had still kept his back to Lucifer as he stopped in his tracks and spoke back something that Castiel was sure he would never hear in his life.

"It was over before it started brother."

The sound of a cough and groan of pain that second snapped Castiel out of his thoughts and he turned his head quickly to the side, trying to figure out what had made the sound.

It was the young man.

He seemed to be finally moving a little bit, a lot more sure than he had been when falling but Castiel had a strange feeling that that was something to do with the ash now swirling the young man's body and how it had really come to affect him in a way unknown to the normal human eye.

Castiel however who had become to notice these things much more easier as they happened could instantly notice as the man finally stood to his feet that apart from the straightness of the young man's back that hadn't been there just seconds ago, there was now a shadow of black, almost invisible wings covering his body from something unknown.

The young man had turned that second, head turned quickly to the side, almost as if looking for something in the distance that for one second Castiel thought might have been him but when a second later, the other turned their head away again and started to flex their hands and fingers did Castiel finally allow himself the ability to sigh in his head.

"Hello brother," The words from behind Castiel that same second had Castiel turn on the spot right away, ready to smite whatever had spoken to him in that unfamiliar voice when he noticed the young man from before standing straight in-front of him and he stopped, eyes growing wide as he tried to come to terms with what exactly was going on, how could that being move so quickly.

Even for an angel, Castiel knew he had quick movements and reflex's but not quick enough to match this young man, whoever he was.

"Oh come on now, you're not even going to say hello to me Castiel. I find myself disappointed" The young man continued, a small smirk starting to creep its way slowly across his lips that instantly made Castiel terrified for both his and everyone else's in the worlds safety.

"No?" The young man continued when he seemed to take Castiel's silence as a gesture of rudeness rather than that of unknowing and not sure whether or not he could well and truly trust this new angel.

"That's a shame" The young man spoke again before with a quickness that Castiel had never noticed before, the young man brought a long knife from his back pocket and instantly brought it down to Castiel's ribs.

That was the last thing Castiel remembered before his world went black.

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

When Castiel awoke, the first thing that he instantly noticed was that despite having being out in an open, almost brightly lit place before he had been stabbed, he was now staring straight into what looked like a massive pit of darkness, the only light in the room being the young man as he slowly moved side to side within the small space, the small smirk from earlier still in place as he slowly came to terms with the fact that Castiel was now well and truly awake.

"Ah Castiel, am I ever glad to see that you are awake brother" The young man spoke, Castiel instantly feeling like a heavy weight had been placed upon his head and shoulders as the young man started to speak, eyes twinkling in the darkness as he came to standstill, face almost inches away from Castiel's own one.

"What do you want of me?" Castiel found himself replying, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and hurt as he tried to understand how someone who was supposed to be an angel could do something like this to their own brother.

"Tut, tut, tut. Cas, Cas, Cas. Wait you're turn. You see ever since I heard that you were here on earth helping out the dear Winchester's, well I just had to pop in and see just what it was about you that made the Winchester's like you and look up to you for some strange reason" The young man instantly put out, Castiel feeling like his throat had closed up as the other man continued to stare straight into his eyes.

"And do you know what I found?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question, Castiel still couldn't help the small quizzical head tilt that escaped him as he still tried to understand the true reason behind why this person was here.

"Nothing. That's what, nothing to really explain why you are of much use to the Winchester's but then of course it hit me in the next couple of minutes as to why the Winchester's had kept you around" The young man continued, almost in an almost mocking tone, like he was trying to rile Castiel up, like he was daring Castiel to really something bad against but Castiel still found that he couldn't really say anything, there was still a large weight upon his tongue and his mouth was starting to feel like someone had clenched the two sides together.

"It was nothing to do with you're help. In-fact the only reason they kept you around was because of what you had to given them, what with you're angel mojo and that. They just seen you as a human taxi service, why else would Dean and Sam Winchester find any use for you, it's not like they actually see you as a friend now, is it?"

Images of Dean and Sam instantly escaped into Castiel's mind that second without his consent and he noticed how they had always looked happy to see him whenever he showed up or how Sam would begin to cough awkwardly everytime that he and Dean continued to look at each other for more than five or more minutes.

He could even see Bobby showing up mid-way during one of the Winchesters hunts and how he had clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, calling him an idjit and telling him that he was proud of the angel.

"You're lying."

Almost like it were without his consent again, Castiel found that he could open his mouth, letting loose the words he had wanted to say since he had awoken but just didn't seem to have the power to do so.

Before Castiel could begin to comprehend it, he felt something pierce his skin and the next second he let out a great cry of pain as the knife like thing, the young man had used on him earlier broke through into his skin, instantly seeming to render him useless once more.

"I told you to wait you're turn Castiel" The young man said, hand gripping tightly onto the hilt of the knife still protruding from Castiel's gut as he seemed to try and get something through to Castiel's head.

"You don't even seem to know my true name do you brother?"

The young man let loose a great laugh that second, shoulders already starting to shake with the force as Castiel let loose another great cry of pain as the knife continued to injure his insides when he knew it was impossible for a normal knife to do so.

"My name is Urim."

Castiel found that as soon as the young man, Urim, spoke these words, his eyes instantly widened as the name of the angel came to his mind.

With a sound like that of ripping and tearing flesh, Urim brought the knife straight back out of Castiel's gut, a small smirk still in place upon his face as he brought the knife high up above his head that second, starting to mummer words that Castiel was sure he had never heard before in his life, it wasn't any old enochian that was for sure.

It had to be something else.

"NANAEEL father DS NOALN NOASMI OE MADRIAAX CHRISTEOS OLLOG OM OI GASSAGEN GAHA concealing IADPIL OL OI sins dear father."

Whatever it was though, Castiel couldn't help the small shiver of fear that escaped him as Urim started to close his eyes, knife still held above his head before with a swift quickness, the knife came down again swiftly, sending a tingling of nerves through Castiel as he tried to hold back a groan of pain from what this newly found weapon seemed to be doing to him.

Bracing himself for the worst, Castiel closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain to flow through his system but before he could even think to do anything, a bright light filled his vision and the next thing he knew, he was lying back straight on the grass just outside the area of the forest he had found Urim in.

Bringing a slow and shaky hand up to his shirt, Castiel found that when he pulled his hand away that the area in question was still covered in blood from where the knife had been injected into his body and instead of a small hole that would normally still be healing, there was a large almost infected area of blood coming from the hole in his shirt.

"Cas!"

The loud shout coming from somewhere beyond his sight was the last thing he managed to hear before he found himself being pulled under by the heavy sounds of laboured breathing and a sweet, almost heavenly like smell in the air.

It was in a word peaceful.

* * *

**_Now_**

_Two Weeks Later_

"I didn't know that angels could actually be this funny," Dean laughed despite him as he threw back another shot, watching carefully at how many he had had already, but it didn't really matter to him, this new angel, Urim was cool and an alright guy to hung out with.

"If you speak of my brother Castiel, then yes I may agree with you," Urim's features contracted up into a small and almost invisible smile that made everything look brighter as he too threw back yet another shot.

Dean laughed again, choking on his drink and thumping his chest carefully, trying to dislodge it.

"Why is Castiel so serious all the time? Dean asked as he finally got his breath back and looked straight into Urim's eyes, trying to see the truth behind those wonderfully coloured hazel eyes.

Urim just shrugged an answer back, already ordering another row of shots when Dean felt a gust of wind behind him and turned in time to see Castiel appear there before him, trench coat looking very dirty and ripped despite the usually well-kept angel he was used to seeing.

"Hello Dean,"

"Hey Cas, I was just speaking with Urim here about you, why didn't you ever tell me you sons of bitches up there cracked some jokes," Dean answered back, knowing that this was the usual he would get out of Castiel.

"Urim."

Cas's head nod would have been more respectful if it wasn't so quick and jerk-like, almost like he wasn't really planning on it.

"Cas, that's a new one. My baby brother has a nickname already, so sweet" Urim teased back, making Castiel's cheeks flush a bright red which only seemed to egg Urim on more.

"Cas, please say you are at least staying for a drink or two with the boys?" Urim asked, smirk still in place as the barmaid finally returned to fill up their shot glasses, eyes fully on Urim and paying the other two guys no attention.

"Thanks Darling,"

Urim didn't even pay her any heed as he knocked back his first shot, indicating for Dean to do the same.

"No thank you. I simply wished to speak with Dean. Alone" Cas added as an afterthought as he noticed Urim's gesture to indicate he could speak to Dean.

"Oh come on Cas, anything you want to say to me, you can say in-front of Urim" Dean smiled softly, clapping a hand on both Cas and Urim's wrists, making the former blush again, unsure about Dean's meaning behind the small touches.

"I only wished to make sure you were okay Dean."

And with that Cas disappeared in a flutter of wings that Dean just shook his head at, Cas had been acting stranger and stranger ever since their fight the other week about god knows what.

"I apologize about him, he's not usually that strict but we had a fight and he's in a mood with me,"

Dean didn't really understand why he was apologizing for Cas's behaviour towards Urim and himself, it wasn't as if Castiel was his boyfriend or anything, he didn't need to apologize for how Cas acted.

"Apologize not my friend. Castiel is simply upset with seeing me. You see we never got along in heaven."

Dean laughed as he knocked back one of his shots, looking forward to hearing this story whilst a part of him felt guilty for doing it but he pushed that part to the back of his mind and focused on what Urim had to say.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter of 1975, for once I have left you in a cliffhanger but with an even bigger question in you're minds. Hopefully that little insight into Castiel's whereabouts during the time when Sam and Dean needed him most helped you understand Urim a little bit more and what he is doing. Hope you are still enjoying this fanfic and don't forget to review, follow and favourite it if you like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Until then.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**1975**

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Sam let out a groan of pain as he landed on his front, feeling like the wind was being knocked out of him as he hit solid ground and could do nothing more but lay there for a couple of seconds, trying to remember what exactly had been happening to him before he had appeared here all of a sudden.

The last couple of things that he was still able to remember clearly were standing in that old abandoned factory as the lights had been cast out and the whole room had been swamped in darkness, leaving Sam with a small feeling of fear and concern in the pit of his stomach as he tried to figure out just where exactly Dean was when he could hardly see anything at all.

The next thing he remembered was the bright light filling the room, bringing with it death and destruction in the form of the demons being ripped from their bodys by an unknown force and left to lay there upon the ground as there vessels had died too through no fault of their own.

He could also remember how a couple of seconds later, a young man had appeared in the room, an angel if Sam could remember clearly by the name of Urim who had told Sam that he was there to help and would do his best to help and the next second Sam had found himself back at his motel room, butt down on the ground and before he knew it, Dean was by his side again as the angel, Urim had once again appeared to them, a sure steady look about him.

That was the last thing Sam could remember before he awoke just seconds ago, arms aching and bruising and a small fading pain in his side that he was sure was mostly due to his falling like he did.

Taking a couple of deep breaths that second, Sam slowly sat up from his position on the ground despite a small voice in the back of his mind informing him that he really shouldn't be doing this but he had to find out where he was.

Taking a small look round, Sam was surprised beyond doubt to notice that the place he was currently in was one he had been in only half an hour ago.

It still looked the same, blacked out windows and door hanging off its hinges.

In-fact, the only thing different was that instead of hearing the small, almost scared and laboured breathing of his older brother, Dean from somewhere, this time around the place was quiet.

It was too quiet.

* * *

Dina laughed out loud as she dodged yet another bullet, letting it fall once more like all the others to the ground, mere inches from her despite the fact that she knew that these sort of human weapons couldn't really actually hurt her.

"Come on bro, hit me with you're best shot" Dina shouted out across to the only other person currently occupying this small space and she heard a small chuckle before far in the distance she heard the sound of another bullet being fired her way and right away readied herself for it.

"...I would never lie to you."

That soft, almost seductive voice coming from somewhere that was unknown to Dina in that second made her pause, narrowing her eyes slightly as she tried to listen out for the soft voice again but as far she could tell, there was no more that the voice had to say to her at all.

Dina cried out that second as instead of the bullet merely falling softly by her feet or a short distance away, the bullet in question whisked straight by her head, almost missing taking off her ear.

"Oh come on Dina. You're supposed to stop the bullet, not let it almost take you out."

Dina lifted her head slightly as she turned narrowed eyes onto a figure standing at the edge of the trees, arms crossed over their chest and a small, almost cheeky smile upon their face.

"Shut it Gabriel."

"Ohhh I'm so sorry," Gabriel replied, letting his hands drop to the side in almost mock-outrage at being told to shut up by his younger sister.

"Please do carry on, don't let me interrupt you're conversation with the trees" Gabriel continued with a short little laugh as he pulled an almost destroyed candy wrapper from his back pocket and bit into the chocolate within, leaning back against the tree behind him with a little twinkle in his eyes whilst Dina herself continued to try and hear if she could find once more where the voice was coming from but it seemed almost useless.

It was gone.

"Are the trees feeling a bit shy now that I'm here?" Gabriel continued as if he had still been speaking whilst Dina had been looking around her which she supposed was true, he probably had been but she hadn't been listening, she had been too concerned about the voice from nowhere.

"No Gabriel you don't understand," Dina couldn't help but break into Gabriel's little laugh to himself, she had to make her older brother understand.

"It's like someone is speaking to someone else, almost like that person is getting seduced" Dina closed her eyes that second as a myriad of images invaded her mind.

It was almost like she were seeing things in slow motion, seeing as not too long ago, a bright light had filled the old abandoned factory that she had been trapped in until something or someone had saved her and how this bright light had seemed to instantly - without seeming to really know it was doing it - killed a bunch of demons that had almost seemed to be in its way before causing Dina to be thrown from the place, instead landing in an old empty looking place by the tress where she and Gabriel were now, it was almost as if the white light had known that this was her and Gabriel's almost safe haven from other angels and demons who were trying to hunt them down.

That second, almost as if the scene were unfolding right in-front of her, Dina witnessed the new angel - who had seemed to say his name was Urim, the one who caused the brilliant white light to appear - lay a hand upon Dean's face, and right away Dina felt a surge of something go through her, almost like she were feeling the feelings of her other brothers.

Or rather brother.

She knew instantly that Castiel was feeling incredibly jealous at this level of affection that Urim seemed to be showing towards Dean, it was almost like he himself wanted it, like Castiel wanted that feeling with Dean.

Dina knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

It had been two weeks.

Two whole weeks since Sam had been transported for some reason back the abandoned factory by the angel Urim and after he had finally managed to find his way out of the factory, Sam had immediately spotted Dean's impala sitting parked where they had last left it and right away, he had hot wired the car and headed back to the motel, not surprised in the slightest that Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen.

That had been two weeks ago.

Now Sam was starting to become worried, he had phone Dean's phone more times than he could count and he had searched all over the area but it seemed that either Dean was in some small corner of the world being tortured by some unknown being, or Dean was off with that Urim guy, off doing something fun and exciting.

If only he had even thought to call in and just tell Sam that he was okay, that was all he could really ask for.

* * *

When Sam returned to the motel that evening -after another long day of hunting high and low for Dean but finding nothing, not even any clues in the slightest as to where Dean could be exactly- the first thing he noticed strange was Castiel, in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth like he was unsure of something or another.

"Cas, is everything okay?" Sam asked, shrugging his jacket off his body and flopping it down on the chair back, already in defence about this, he had seen how Dina had been after being captured by that demon and he really didn't want a repeat of that.

"I don't understand. These things that I am feeling. Sam Winchester. What is happening?" Castiel seemed to be in a mind of his own as he continued to pace back and forth, it was almost like he was trying to wear the carpet out which Sam could see happening if he continued on like this.

"Maybe if you explained yourself to me, I could understand exactly what is going on, and where's Dean?" Sam asked, eyes casting about the room that second as if he expected Dean to jump out and shout surprise which he did usually do.

Sam knew that this must have been the wrong thing to say as Castiel's eyes burned with fury, his normally blue eyes turning a darker shade and his mouth turning down into a frown.

"Dean is somewhere where no-one can save him now. He does not understand the true powers of Urim. He just sees someone who saved him in his time of need."

Sam shook his head as Castiel continued to pace, trying to understand the true meaning behind his words.

"Cas, what do you mean? Dean is where no-one can save him? Is he hurt? Is Urim going to hurt Dean?"

Castiel stopped pacing for a couple of seconds to look into a corner of the room, his shoulders moving up and down very slowly as if weighing the two options of yes or no before turning his full body to Sam.

"I do not know. Dean will have to fight that himself. He no longer needs me."

And with that Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, Sam sighing and shaking his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket ready to call Dean once more and see if he would finally maybe getting an answer when he instantly got a better idea.

Sitting down on the closest thing to him which just so happened to be the chair he had flung his jacket over, Sam let his body sink down into the chair as he tried to think of the right thing to say here and now.

"Dina. I really need your help here, it's as bad as you said it was, Castiel is acting strange because of this Urim guy that he thinks is going to maybe hurt Dean and I don't really understand what I'm saying but I just need some help. I need to know that Dean is going to be okay. Please hear my prayer and help Dean see the light."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Sam looked around the small motel room he and Dean were currently staying in and he nearly shivered as his mind reminded him that Urim had been in this room, he had stood there, he had done something to Sam to send him away and Sam wasn't going to stop until he found out just what exactly and why Urim had done what he did.

Standing from his chair suddenly, Sam realized with a small start that Castiel had said that Dean didn't understand Urim's full powers, whatever that truly meant.

Shaking his head at the fact that he hadn't thought of this earlier, Sam snapped his laptop open and started to boot the thing up when he felt a gust of wind and shook his head.

"Cas man, stop doing th….."

And Sam turned round.

But it wasn't Castiel at all, it was Dina, her hair separated into two braids now whilst the hair was very curly, the purple tips at the ends standing out the most to him. She was dressed once again in the same outfit as before and it was then that Sam realized someone was hanging over Dina's shoulder.

It was…

"Dean! Oh god, is he okay?" Sam asked Dina as he hurried forward, unhooking his brother's arm from Dina's shoulder and slowly pushing him back onto one of the motel beds trying hard not to pay attention to the way Dean's face looked so at peace.

"Yea, he is fine. Thank you for calling me Sam or else I might have gotten there too late" Dina's answer to his question had Sam feeling even more confused, Dean was okay but only just, what had happened?

* * *

Cliffhanger here my dear readers, the next chapter of 1975 should be up much more quickly than this one so until then keep reading and reviewing if you can and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them and they will be answered at the end of the next chapter.

Until then,

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	8. Chapter 7

**1975**

Chapter 7

_Previously on 1975_

_Standing from his chair suddenly, Sam realized with a small start that Castiel had said that Dean didn't understand Urim's full powers, whatever that truly meant._

_Shaking his head at the fact that he hadn't thought of this earlier, Sam snapped his laptop open and started to boot the thing up when he felt a gust of wind and shook his head._

_"Cas man, stop doing th….."_

_And Sam turned round._

_But it wasn't Castiel at all, it was Dina, her hair separated into two braids now whilst the hair was very curly, the purple tips at the ends standing out the most to him. She was dressed once again in the same outfit as before and it was then that Sam realized someone was hanging over Dina's shoulder._

_It was…_

_"Dean! Oh god, is he okay?" Sam asked Dina as he hurried forward, unhooking his brother's arm from Dina's shoulder and slowly pushing him back onto one of the motel beds trying hard not to pay attention to the way Dean's face looked so at peace._

_"Yea, he is fine. Thank you for calling me Sam or else I might have gotten there too late" Dina's answer to his question had Sam feeling even more confused, Dean was okay but only just, what had happened?_

* * *

_Now_

Castiel burst through the trees ahead of him, branches already beginning to rip and tear at his clothes and arms when a sound quite unlike any other he had heard before reached his ears.

It was a scream.

Someone was screaming.

Someone was in pain, maybe even injured or dying.

Not allowing this to slow him down, Castiel quickened his footsteps, not quite believing that Gabriel had really been such an idiot as to make this place angel power free when he finally broke into the clearing and stopped quickly to gain his bearings and bent over to get his unwanted breaths back.

"Castiel!" Slowly bringing himself to a standing position, Castiel was surprised to find that instead of the two people he had been expecting to see in this small clearing, it was actually someone he had not seen himself in years.

"Hello Clare."

* * *

Dean let out another scream from his place on the bed, causing Sam to wince and hide his head in his hands as he thought about everything that had happened since Urim had appeared, to taking Dean, to Dina going to fetch Dean and finding him at the hands of Urim, how Dina had brought Dean back to the motel unconscious and how Dean had just been sleeping ever since.

It just didn't feel real, was this, could this really be happening?

* * *

_A Short While Earlier_

"And that is why I and Castiel do not get on much anymore. Do you understand his hostility towards me now Dean?" Urim asked ordering what felt like Dean to be their fifteenth round of shots and Dean was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, had there been something in his drink? No surely not, Urim would never do that to him, he was sure of it.

"Urim, I think I should be leaving soon, Sammy will probably be wondering where I am and Bobby is coming to see us in the morning."

Despite having only met the angel a short time ago, Dean had found that he could talk to the angel about almost everything, it was like they didn't have any secrets, just one look in his eyes and Dean could tell him anything.

Stopping himself that second, Dean took a second to think about that, every time he had looked into Urim's eyes, he had found himself unable to stop himself from opening up about the smallest thing, he was actually telling Urim all his secrets and thoughts and how he felt about things.

"Oh, do you really have to be leaving so soon Dean? We were just getting started on….."

Urim seemed to cut himself off that second as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and he hastily leaned in, grabbing Dean by the collar of his leather jacket, pulling them in so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Did you call her?" Urim asked as he slowly shook Dean by his collar, Dean feeling the other man's warm breath ghost against his face mostly disguised by the strong scent of alcohol that just seemed all too wrong to Dean now that he thought about it all.

"The angel? Answer me!" Urim's loud shout brought Dean out of his trance long enough to glance - as much as he could – over his shoulder and what he saw made him smile inside.

It was Dina. Looking just as pissed off and angry as she had earlier when saving his and Sam's asses from Lilith and Ruby and their army of demons, she had on the look of one who had been rudely awakened from a peaceful slumber and really didn't look too happy to see Urim sitting there across from Dean, still holding him by his jacket.

"Urim."

The soft voice despite being very quiet still managed to send a shiver along Dean's back as Urim let go of him at long last to face the other angel, a smirk already in place on his face.

"Dina. I did not expect to see you here this night. Did our brother send you?" Urim asked, a faint hint of a smirk reflected in his eyes but Dean refused to look anymore into Urim's eyes, the thought of the angel seeing into his soul was almost intimate territory and he would never let Urim do that to him again.

"Castiel? No he did not send me. I was sent by another. I will not say who but know this Urim. It is coming for you too. You can no longer hide from the evil."

Dina could be talking in a foreign tongue for that second, Dean started to hear a voice in his head, the words rolling round and round like a washing machine left on spin.

"Kill her Dean. She is of no use to us. Kill her and be done with this. Do it now. Now. Now. Now Dean."

There was a flash of brilliant white light and next second Urim lay head back against the bar seat, soft breathing still coming from his chest and Dean realized he had just been knocked unconscious but it seemed to hush the voices in his brain and Dean was glad of that fact.

"Dean Winchester. I will take you to Sam. Hold still now."

And with that Dina placed two fingers against his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Sam had started to pace back and forth as Dina told her story of how she had gotten to the bar in order to save Dean from the evil clutches of Urim and how Urim had seemed almost unsurprised to see her here and now, that was a thought that made Sam feel kind of worried.

"Do not worry Sam, I'm sure that all will be explained soon. Urim shouldn't be able to find Dean again if he has the angel protection spell around him" Dina's voice from afar made Sam almost jump, collecting himself in the last second and turning to her, unable to believe what had happened so far today.

"How am I supposed to not worry? Dean almost died today twice at the hands of a demon and an angel, that really doesn't sit well with me" Sam snapped back at Dina, regretting it in the next second as Dina's eyes narrowed sharply, blue eyes staring up into brown eyes and making Sam feel like all Dina's anger was being thrown towards himself.

Dina continued to stare at him, her eyes never opening wider, and never leaving Sam's face.

"Sam. You have to trust that I know what I am doing, I won't let Urim anywhere near Dean. Especially not after what he did to my friend" Dina seemed to whisper the last bit of the sentence to herself, eyes opening wide in fear as she realized that Sam had actually heard her and would most likely question her now.

With that, Dina disappeared with a small rustle of wings, leaving Sam to stand in disbelief wondering what had caused her to act like that.

Girls were just so confusing.

* * *

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" Clare asked of him that second, shock and disbelief beyond doubt evident in her voice as she stared straight into her older brother's eyes.

"Everyone told me you had died after saving Dean Winchester from hell. Now I understand it all. They were just jealous that they themselves were not able to do such a job."

"Clare" Castiel's voice breaking through her inner monologue there had Clare stall for words, instantly fearing the worst when Castiel continued.

"I did not die. You see I stand before you even now but why did you not tell me you were on earth and had taken up a vessel. Clare all angels who take up a vessel are seared into the brains of all other angels. Yours however was never announced" Castiel titled his head to the side at that, a frown appearing between his forehead and eyes.

Clare could only stand there as Castiel spoke to her, trying to think of how exactly to explain just what exactly had happened to her when Castiel put a hand to his head, eyes closing as he seemed to hear something in the quietness of the woods.

"I must go. Clare, get yourself out of here. I don't have much time to explain but a new face has risen before us. The name of Urim will live on forever unless we put a stop to it."

And with that Castiel disappeared in a ruffle of wings as Clare felt that feeling in her mind of the spell that Gabriel had laid upon this land fade away with an almost uncertainty leaving with it, a feeling of unease and worry.

Clare done the only thing she could as she felt the rest of the spell fade away.

She ran.

* * *

Sam put another bottle of beer down onto the table in-front of him, rubbing his hands across his face once more and risking a quick glance towards Dean to see if there was any changes.

He had been sitting at his laptop now for what felt like hours when it had only been half an hour since Dina had appeared to him with Dean under her shoulder and a look of endless worry on her face about Urim.

It had been half an hour and in that amount of time Dean had still not woken up from his deep slumber and Sam had been researching everything he could about the angel Urim, resorting to even calling Bobby who said he would phone when he had more news, it was unusual to see an angel act like this, even Uriel hadn't been this bad.

Trying to decide whether or not to try and wake his brother up, Sam had only seconds to ponder before he heard the all too familiar flutter of wings and turned just in time to see Dina appear before him, her leather jacket soaked with blood and what seemed to be tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dina?"

Sam didn't even think as he jumped up from his seat, hurrying to the angel and wrapping her in his arms, ignoring the electric shock he felt as he enveloped her to him, kissing the top of her head and that seemed to be all it took for Dina to just rest her head on Sam's chest and let the tears escape her despite the fact that Sam was sure angel's couldn't cry, he hadn't ever seen signs of such thing coming from Anna when she had been alive.

"It's happened" Dina finally let out through her sobs leaving Sam feeling confused about what was going on.

"I was too late to stop it, Urim has killed someone. A human."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing as he tried to understand Dina's words through her sobs before it hit him, Urim, the angel had killed someone, he had actually killed a human.

"When did this happen?"

* * *

_1 Hour Ago_

"Remember to lock up now" Jacob called back to Sasha as he finally left the bar, throwing the keys to her making her laugh, knowing what her uncle was like about the bar being locked up before she left.

Stuffing the keys into her pocket, Sasha started to wipe the bar down, humming a little to herself and thinking about how in a couple of weeks she would be free of all this and would be in a little dorm room all herself at Stanford University and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to get her.

Shivering slightly at the sudden almost change in weather, Sasha looked around her surroundings, trying to indicate where it was coming from, the doors to the bar were all closed and so it seemed were all the windows.

So what exactly was going on?

Shivering again, Sasha pulled her thick hoodie tighter around her body, trying to ignore the feeling of paranoia begin to fill up in her head right now as she tried to continue on with closing up the bar and swinging the bar stools up onto the bar top, feeling as if someone was right behind her.

Trying hard to still ignore it, Sasha pulled her blonde hair out of its long ponytail she had it in for work and started to shake it out, letting it rest on her shoulders brushing fainting against the mark on her back that she could remember so vividly.

Getting ready to leave the bar, she felt another cold brush of air just as music started blasting from the stereo system, causing Sasha to stumble and fall onto her knees at the sudden loudness of the music.

All of a sudden as if nothing had happened, the music went off again leaving Sasha kneeling on the floor, breath coming out in short, freaked out gasps and a sudden headache coming on from the loudness of the music before, she couldn't really understand it at all.

Slowly getting to her feet and trying to make herself aware of her surroundings, Sasha lent against the bar top, still breathing very heavily despite everything and knowing that now she just really wanted to go home, she had to go home.

Letting out one last heavy breath, Sasha turned round to get out the door when she saw something that stopped in her tracks.

There was someone standing in the door frame, she could not see the face because of the darkness but for some reason she just knew that it was a guy, was why he here?

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed right now, you can come back tomorrow," Sasha got out as fast as she possibly could, not having the strength to maybe physically force him out of the way of the door frame.

"I'm sure you could just stay open for me," The voice that answered back had shivers running down Sasha's back, knowing that she had heard that voice before, it was just trying to remember where from when she couldn't see the guy's face.

"I'm sorry but we really are closed, you have to leave now or else I'll call the cops" Sasha let out in a squeak, already fumbling about in her pocket for her cell phone when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she was flung over the bar top, her scream coming out in one whole short gasp as she hit the floor and whacked against the glass cabinet on her way down.

She was really starting to regret not calling the police when the music had started. Obviously this guy was something to do with it.

Trying to get her breath back, Sasha slowly tried to sit up, smelling something that smelled remotely like blood that she was sure was her own as she cradled her arm against her chest, trying very hard to figure out who this guy was that had just thrown her over a bar.

"Sasha. I've just missed the times we shared. Did you miss me?"

The voice came from above her and Sasha looked up in shock as her eyes came into contact with dark hair plastered back from the face of a guy who looked as if they were only about seventeen or eighteen but the one thing that jogged something in her memory was the hazel eyes boring into her own blue-grey eyes.

She had seen this guy before. She remembered his face very clearly. She could sense something very familiar about this guy and it made her feel scared as if it was wrong.

"I don't even know who you are so just get the hell away from me" Sasha screamed back at the guy despite feeling the small twinge of something in her stomach that she did know him but couldn't think where from.

Jumping to her feet, Sasha didn't have any time to try to get her balance right as she started to run towards the front door and what she knew would be her safety net but before she could get there, she felt the guy's presence behind her again and turned in time to see him coming towards her, something in his hand.

Ducking down, Sasha managed to roll away from the guy, getting to her feet once more as she tried to work out how she was supposed to get to the door now.

"You really shouldn't fight me Sasha. You know you can't win" The guy's voice this time seemed to strike something in her memory here and Sasha had a mental flash of the very same guy here placing his hand in hers, slowly shaking it and smiling softly, a soft voice tumbling out words she could now remember.

"Hello, my name is Urim."

"Urim."

The voice made both Urim and Sasha stop in their tracks, neither of them being the one to actually say them just as there was a large flash of light followed by two strikes of lightning, almost identical to each other in a way that seemed so impossible, it simply couldn't be true.

Closing her eyes against the sudden brightness, Sasha had only minutes to prepare before she felt her feet come out from under her as something grabbed on and held her to them.

Feeling distinctly afraid, Sasha prepared to kick out when she heard words whispered in her ear.

"Worry not, my friend."

And she felt like she could finally relax as something seemed to open up in the back of her mind and she slowly let her mind empty of all worries and lull under, all things forgotten as she fell into a deep sleep for the last time.

* * *

End of Chapter 7.

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest of the story. Be prepared for next chapter we find out about the true nature of Urim and some things start to change.

Until then keep reading and reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously On 1975_

_"Hello, my name is Urim."_

_"Urim."_

_The voice made both Urim and Sasha stop in their tracks, neither of them being the one to actually say them just as there was a large flash of light followed by two strikes of lightning, almost identical to each other in a way that seemed so impossible, it simply couldn't be true._

_Closing her eyes against the sudden brightness, Sasha had only minutes to prepare before she felt her feet come out from under her as something grabbed on and held her to them._

_Feeling distinctly afraid, Sasha prepared to kick out when she heard words whispered in her ear._

_"Worry not, my friend."_

_And she felt like she could finally relax as something seemed to open up in the back of her mind and she slowly let her mind empty of all worries and lull under, all things forgotten as she fell into a deep sleep for the last time._

* * *

**1975**

"I was too late to stop it. Urim has killed someone. A human."

Chapter 8

"Who?"

Sam couldn't believe his own question after it had taken its exit from his mouth, almost without his brain even thinking about it.

"Sasha."

Sam turned round that second, hands still clasped around Dina to see a trench-coated figure standing in the room, back straight as usual but his eyes were on Dean and showed his fear for the hunter's well-being.

"Yes" Dina's own words were delivered back to Castiel like an answer to a question that had never been asked.

"Then it is true. Urim has really rebelled against heaven" Castiel seemed to be almost pondering the words even as he said them, eyes still locked onto the still body of Dean as the older hunter lay there, still appearing to be asleep but Sam didn't know what was really going on with Dean, was he really just asleep, would he wake up soon?

Dina pulled away from Sam that second, quickly wiping at the tears still littering her face and smudging a bit of her makeup but still looking determined and angry.

"If Urim killed Sasha, who's to know who might be next? Castiel we can't stand by idly waiting for him to strike again" Dina said all in one breath, Sam trying to pay attention to her but realized his eyes were being drawn to his brother who seemed to be showing no signs of movement, was he alive?

Almost as if reading his mind, Dina turned to Sam that second, a small smile on her face.

"Yes Sam, Dean is still alive, it is however unsure if he will awaken, after I knocked Urim out, I done the same to Dean not realizing that Urim had been toying with his mind. I however do not know what kind of spell he is under."

Sam could only let his head jerk downwards in what he could only hope was a nod as Dina's words reached his ears, Dean was still alive which was good but Dina had no idea how to wake Dean.

The sound of a phone ringing that second made Sam jump, completely forgetting about what he had been researching earlier and it was now that he remembered the other angels in the room.

"Dina, Cas, I was doing some research earlier and I found out something interesting about Urim" Sam explained to the two angels as he grabbed at his phone still lying on the table where he had thrown it down before and took a quick glance at the caller id, seeing Bobby's familiar number and answered the phone.

"Bobby, what did you find out?"

"Nothing much more than you did Sam. I did however uncover that the things you have told me do lead up in some way or another, it seems that Urim is the kind of angel you spoke of, he is very persuasive when he wants to be and that would explain Dean's following on his every word. So get this."

Sam heard a faint rustling of papers and understood that Bobby was probably flicking through a book.

"It seems that this angel also if I understand it can determine the fate of men which means that if this Urim guy is doing something to Dean that we really have to watch ourselves."

Sam cleared his throat for a couple of seconds, wondering just how exactly to explain Dean's current situation to Bobby when something the older hunter said struck something within him.

"Wait Bobby, did you say that Urim was known for determining the fate of men? Do you think that that includes angels too?"

"Er sure I guess, why kid, what you thinking?"

Sam swallowed down a lump in his throat as he heard these words and tried to think before starting to explain himself.

"I think I might know just how to beat Urim at his own game without any more human's dying."

Sam swore to himself as he admitted that last bit of the sentence, Bobby didn't need to know that human's had been dying at the hands of Urim.

"Humans have been dying?" Bobby asked, mind probably already going a mile a minute as he tried to work it out.

"Who?"

"A girl named Sasha died just today at the hands of Urim but I don't know if anyone else has died today, it just seems weird that Urim decided out of everyone in the world to kill her" Sam answered back, starting to pace back and forth in the small motel room, noticing that Dina and Castiel were now leaning over the computer, very interested in something or another that Sam just didn't have the time to worry about right now, he had something to do.

"Sam, when I tell you this, you have to listen very, very carefully, Urim killing this girl Sasha was not just an out of the blue kill, he had his reasons for killing her" Bobby seemed to stop here as almost as if he were lost in thought before Sam heard the sound of clicking and wondered what was going on.

"Ah, just like I thought, the name Sasha is one aspect of time that is expressed in Eastern and Central African cultures. Sasha are spirits known by someone still alive which would explain Dean and why Urim set his sights on him but listen to this, it seems that this Sasha spirit is concerned with the present time, the recent past and the future, this ringing any bells with you kid?"

Sam stood stock still for a couple of seconds as he tried to intake everything that Bobby was saying to him but it seemed that he had hit a dead end.

"Bobby I…" Sam started to say but was caught off by Bobby.

"Come on you idjit, what is Urim's special talent, what is he known most for…..?"

"The fate of men. Specifically Dean."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Now if Urim has set his sights on Dean, it is only a matter of time before he extracts his powers onto Dean and by doing so, controls him to do what he so desires.

And it would seem that by killing Sasha, Urim is already working his way onto things a lot more powerful than you or I can dare dream about. Keep me posted."

And with that Bobby hung up, leaving Sam feeling even more confused than ever.

"Tell us everything" Dina said as Sam lay his phone back down onto the table top, intent on doing just that.

* * *

Urim licked his lips, smirk crossing his features as he let yet another body fall to the ground, blood splattering his black t-shirt but he gave no notice to this and started on again, wiping his hand on his jeans to rid them of the blood as he thought to himself about who would be next.

So far he had killed that Sasha girl knowing fine well that killing her would mess up the space time continuum and in so doing would result in that Dean Winchester never waking up and another good thing, Dean would never know what Castiel truly thought of him, Urim couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this earlier, Dean had been such an easy prey and now when he thought about it, Dean had so easily believed everything he had said.

Wiping the blood off his hands again, Urim stood still for a few seconds remembering the three body's since Sasha's that he had took the souls from before finally just breaking their necks, knowing that there was no more real use to them anymore, they were worthless little pathetic humans.

Smirking to himself at how easy this had all been, Urim turned the corner of the street he was on and stopped, seeing a small child outside playing all by themselves, bouncy ball bouncing up and down on the already hard tarmac creating a loud noise almost like that of a neck cracking.

Urim closed his eyes that second, opening his ears and listening to the noise as the crack became more and more dominant until at last he heard it, a small crack and the bouncy ball flopping down against the tarmac once before simply rolling away and then he heard the next noise.

A scream from a window followed by another and Urim knew that soon the street would be filled with panicked mothers and probably the police so he concentrated his thoughts on somewhere far away from the scene and with a small flutter of wings felt himself disappear from the scene and reappear somewhere that he hadn't been to in a long while.

Letting his mind wander, Urim let himself grow accustomed to the sounds of cars beeping to each other on the small busy road whilst a lone voice shouted out to the crowd.

"Get your paper. Paper here today, 18th September 1975."

And Urim couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features at hearing that.

* * *

_Next Time On 1975_

It felt like he was running a long race and that so many things were following him, snapping at his ankles and trying to tear at his flesh.

Closing his eyes, he tried his hardest to think of something to do as he was sure that someone was still in there.

In the next few seconds, he could the loud blaring sounds of well-known music.

He smiled.

"It seems that since Sasha was killed that Dean's behaviour probably won't change until his fate is decided." Sam flopped down onto the chair after retelling the story about what Bobby had told him.

"You asked Bobby if the fate could include angels also?" Dina pointed out, arms crossing over her chest.

"Well what if an angel could change the fate, we know that Urim has created this sort of destiny thing for Dean which means that something has to happen for him to awaken."

"There is only one way to solve this."

Sam turned round as he spotted Dina standing next to a taller girl with hair as black as demon eyes.

"Urim. Our brother art thou in heaven fall from grace. He is a monster. He must be stopped."

"We don't know how to stop him, that's the problem."

"If Dean die's, his soul will go to heaven but his body will remain here."

"Cas! Castiel?" Dean yelled out his footsteps pounding down against the hard tarmac pavement.

"I never wanted any harm to come to him. I swear."

"Liar!"

Dean lunged forward, both hands tight around the blade as he threw all his weight into it and slammed the thing deep down.

"Balthazar!"

Dina turned round to see Balthazar standing at the top of the stairs.

"I don't want to hear you're sorry, I want you to get your ass in gear and fix this!"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir"

"Whoops sorry."

"I'm Dmitri."

"Come on you fucking son of a bitch!"

"You miss me Dean?"

Castiel was lying there on the ground, a small droplet of blood covering a rip in his shirt.

"I love you Sam."

"Gabriel I can't."

"You lied to me. All this time. I hate you."

"We need to go into his dreams."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Dina looked at Clare unsure.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we are really in a heapload of crap"

"And it ain't over yet."

* * *

A/N hope you guys liked the little sneak peak at what's coming soon. If anyone wants to read it like a trailer, best song to listen to is bring the pain by brand x music. It gives a good vibe off it. Hope everyone is enjoying and don't forget to review.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	10. Chapter 9

**1975**

Clare panted as she burst through another set of trees, all too aware of the fact that someone was behind her, most likely following her to where her current destination was, but she couldn't let this person whoever it was find her, she wouldn't allow it.

Starting to slowly pick up the peace, Clare almost yelled in relief as at last, she burst forth into a bright level of light and found that she was no longer being followed, the thing following her must be frightened of the light or something, Clare thought to herself as she took another step forward, ready to concentrate on where she needed to be when there was a loud crunch of leaves through the forest in-front of Clare and right away, she stopped, eyes staring straight ahead as she tried her hardest to not be too scared of what was coming.

* * *

"And that's all that Bobby said that I could really understand but it seems that since Sasha was killed that Dean's behaviour probably won't change until his fate is decided or something" Sam finally flopped down onto the chair after finishing his retelling of the story to Dina and Castiel about what Bobby had told him.

He had to admit to himself that everything that Bobby had said had made sense yes, but he couldn't help but be slightly worried for Dean since Dean's fate was still to be chosen for him apparently and Urim didn't seem to be showing any signs of revealing what this fate was to be.

"You asked Bobby earlier if the fate could include angels" Dina pointed out, arms crossing over her chest and make-up smudge already cleared from her face obviously due to the angel mojo that Dean was always blabbering on about.

"Yeah?"

Sam didn't really understand where this was going, he could remember how his plan had gone to hell after learning that it probably wouldn't be as easy as simply stabbing Urim with an angel blade and destroying him that way, Sam was pretty sure that that might upset something in the fate of men and might cause Dean more pain.

"Well what if what you were saying was true, what if an angel could change the fate as well, we know that Urim has created this sort of destiny thing for Dean which means that something has to happen for him to awaken but what if….."

"1975" Castiel uttered that second before disappearing in a faint flutter of wings that had Dina shout his name, trying to stop him.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we are really in a heap of crap" Dina announced before with a flutter of wings, she too disappeared leaving Sam alone once more with an unconscious Dean and no idea what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Four Hours Earlier

Clare pulled the long angel blade from her pocket, instantly stabbing the blade down and watching as the demons face lit up in a brilliant flash of white light as without anymore noise, the demon fell slowly to the ground with all the others already surrounding Clare.

She had been worried that before, the things making all the noise would be a lot worse than what she had done to them in the first place but now as Clare pulled the blade out of the demons chest, wiping the black blood off on her already dirty jumper, she couldn't help but feel energetic and full of hope that what she was doing was really having a effect on things.

Turning at the last second, Clare brought the angel blade forward again, the demon in-front of her once more bursting into light and then falling quickly to the ground as she drew the blade out.

"Well, well. well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is trying to suck up to daddy"

The voice from behind her that second had Clare instantly on high alert as she quickly turned round once more, blade held high and ready to strike the unknown voice in-front of her but found that there was no-one there, where had the voice come from?

Narrowing her eyes slightly and taking a quick and quiet deep breath, Clare focused her instincts on the area surrounding her, a field with many a tree and odd other plants that instantly had her smiling to herself at the fact that she felt so at home, this was something that could always calm her when she was in heaven.

"Come on sister, you're starting to lack in you're old age. Or is it just the fact that you..."

Before the voice could say anything more, Clare finally pinpointed the source of the voice and flung forward with her angel blade, hearing the earthly swoosh as it flew through the air followed by a twang and a quick yelp of surprise as the blade struck true before something was falling from the trees and landing with a large thump on the grass below.

Opening her eyes again, slowly enough to let them adjust to the light again, Clare began to smirk, ready to see what untimely being she had struck down when the smirk fell from her face as her eyes took in another shape altogether.

"Riley?"

"Hello Clare."

* * *

It felt like he was running a long race and that so many things were following him, snapping at his ankles and trying to tear at his flesh but he wasn't having any of it, he just continued to run, intent on getting away from it all.

How had he even let himself get dragged into something like this? He was pretty sure that he had wanted his life to just be normal, well as normal as it could be when you were a hunter who hunted things like big ass demons who only cared about killing you.

Stopping for a breath, he let himself look around, trying to understand where he was, he couldn't make it out in the dim light but something about this place looked familiar like he had seen it before then he heard the sound of a door opening and a tall bald man walked out, whistling joyfully to himself and stepping into his truck, driving away all too quickly and letting the door slam shut again.

Then he had noticed the figure start to approach the door, the menacing look, the way they seemed almost ready to kill, that was something that scared him slightly.

Closing his eyes, he tried his hardest to think of something to do as he was sure that someone was still in there.

In the next few seconds, he could the loud blaring sounds of well-known music and he couldn't hold back a grin, it had worked, he had saved them.

The grin vanished as soon as it arrived, the figure was still approaching the door and there was simply nothing that he could do about it.

He could only stand in horror as he witnessed a bright light fill the air and another figure entered the door not long after and then he heard the cry of pain, a pain of sorrow, what could have possibly happened inside?

He couldn't begin to understand it and the next second, he found himself in a small motel room, back lying against a rotten and uncomfortable bed but he couldn't for the life of him move his muscles, it was like they were chained to his sides, he couldn't warn the people in the room that he could sense and hear.

He heard all there conversations, that a girl Sasha had died at the hands of a fallen angel named Urim, that this angel would probably kill more people and just to make matters worse, this angel could also determine the fate of men and what was going to happen to a fellow named Dean.

Then he remembered something in the back of his memory, his name was Dean.

His name was Dean Winchester.

He had been almost attacked by the angel named Urim until Dina had come along to help him out and he had been cast into the sleep that never seemed to end.

He couldn't do anything to help anyone, he couldn't say anything to anyone about anything he might know, he couldn't tell his younger brother Sam about how Urim had been surprised to see Dina, he couldn't tell Dina about his trying to warn Sasha out of the bar before Urim had killed her, heck, he couldn't even tell Castiel that he was sorry for their fight and that he was in love with the guy.

Yep, you heard that right, Dean Winchester was in love and not just with anyone, he was in love with an freaking angel of the lord.

The same angel of the lord whose eyes Dean could feel on his body right now and whilst oddly comforting, it also made him feel a bit awkward as he couldn't return the angel's look, he couldn't do anything but lay there and hope to some god that something good would happen.

It was at that exact moment in time that he heard something that caused his stomach to turn over and over.

"1975."

Those were the words spoken by Castiel and then Dean heard the small flutter of wings and knew that Castiel had disappeared.

He was going back to stop Urim.

But he couldn't do it alone.

* * *

"Riley?" Clare repeated again, at a loss for words as her eyes took in the short man, lying on the ground in-front of her angel blade knee deep in his arm and a look of pain etched across his face.

"Hey, would you mind taking this thing out of my arm?" Riley asked quickly, Clare already hurrying to help pull the blade out and wiped the blade clean again on her jumper, eyes falling back to Riley with a look that could only be seen as are you stupid then for good measure, she gave him a small kick in the ribs as her frown grew greater in size.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Clare demanded, her frown increasing once more when Riley started to slowly sit up, rubbing his chest and coughing a few times, almost as if he had hurt himself when falling out of the tree.

"Am I not allowed to see my sister or something?" Riley replied with a soft, cocky grin that immediately had Clare kick him swiftly in the leg, shaking her head at the boy on the floor.

"I warned you not to follow me. There are things out there that no-one could ever dream of. Do you wish to be killed?" Clare demanded, leg ready to give Riley another swift kick when all of a sudden, she found herself on the ground, legs kicked out from under her and her own angel blade in Riley's hands whilst Riley himself was wearing a sort of smirk that she had never seen before in all the years she had known him.

"No. But I know someone who does want you dead" Riley replied in a soft manner before with a swift skill that Clare was sure that Riley would never be able to control, he brought the angel blade down and Clare screamed.

* * *

Trying his best, Dean tried to move his arms or legs but nothing would move and eventually he just lay still, trying his best to let his mind wander to Castiel, hoping in some possible way that he could warn Castiel about Urim and not let him take on the other angel unprepared but it didn't seem to be happening.

"Son of a bitch." Dean thought in his mind, not realizing he had said out loud until he felt a presence by his side.

"Dean?"

It was Sam.

* * *

The figure walked tall in blackness, hood covering the face so that no-one would possibly make them out.

Taking a quick shortcut that would make any passerby aware of the fact that this figure knew where they were going, no-one in the deserted area noticed as the figure quickly turned sharply left then right before looking quickly to their left then right and pulling down their hood to speak to someone.

"It is done as you wished sir. She is dead now. What else should you have me do?"

The figure opposite the first stopped quickly for a couple of seconds lost in thought, despite the fact that the first figure could not see heads nor tails of the second figure as darkness fell upon the shaded area in which the figure stood almost as if afraid of the light.

"No my dear Riley, I think that is all" The figure finally replied in a soft, raspy almost chocked up voice, finally removing the hood from their face to show the most horrible face ever.

Instead of bright coloured eyes, two empty black sockets dominated what should have been eyes, there was no nose, only a small hole where one might have been that seemed to carve around into what appeared to be a small circle and a constant look of horror was plastered across the face of the figure, mouth opened wide whilst at the sides, two large lines were welted into the skin as if the person who had attacked hadn't been thinking and had decided to cut the figures mouth and nowhere else.

But this sight before the first figure didn't upset him or make him squeamish, in-fact the first figure seemed to be smiling at the second, a look of utter contempt plastered across the first face as they let their hood fall backwards revealing a head of dark blonde hair, reaching the nape of the figures neck and cut in at the sides to be able to see the face more clearly.

Two impossibly grey eyes stared back into the black holes whilst a smirk was permanent upon the first figures face as they finally seemed to hear something in the night sky, almost without anyone else hearing it.

"It has worked my friend. The boss shall be happy at this news. I shall go to him now and inform him of this news."

The first figure turned from the second, pulling up their hood again, another small smile creeping along the figures face as if they couldn't possibly understand how life could get any better than this.

* * *

In a field where green was always the prominent colour, a lone figure knelt alone in the grassy meadow, head bent down into the knees whilst hair the colour of ash fell into their face.

The figure knelt for another couple of seconds, almost starting to mumble something into their lap and in the next second, they were on their feet once more, eyes raised to the horizon and what lay ahead.

Just before the figure disappeared from their current place, a single word was heard leaving the figures mouth, a word that no-one would have ever expected to hear from the figure in question.

"Come on you fucking son of a bitch!"

There was no telling what was ahead for the figure at hand.

* * *

A/N So here you have it guys Chapter 9 of 1975, sorry if some things don't make sense at this current point in time, next chapter there shall be a couple of quick flashbacks that should explain everything that is happening.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	11. Chapter 10

**1975**

Chapter 10

"Balthazar!" Dina screamed out for what felt like the fifth time, pacing back and forth in the small abandoned house her thoughts of Balthazar had brought her to.

She just couldn't believe that Balthazar himself would come to a place as ugly and creepy looking as this as this one when there were much nicer places he could be right now.

"Balthazar, get your ass down here right now. I know you're here Balthazar. Balthazar!"

"Alright darling, calm down. I'm here."

Dina turned round at the sound of the voice to see Balthazar standing there at the top of the stairs to the rooms of the house and she inwardly shivered at the thought of the house being haunted.

"Now what do you need my assistance for at all?" Balthazar continued, snapping his fingers as a glass of what seemed to be scotch appeared in his hand whilst Dina shook her head at her older brother, he really loved scotch for some weird reason.

"You know our brother Urim?"

Balthazar nodded only once.

"Well he is trying to set the fate of one Dean Winchester. I don't know his reasons for doing so but something isn't right about it."

"Oh crap" Balthazar breathed out that second, glass of scotch dropping to the wooden floor with a crash that made the whole place smell suddenly scotch-like, it made Dina turn her head away, trying her hardest not to intake the horrible odour.

"Yes, oh crap is correct brother. Now what are we going to do about this?" Dina demanded of her older brother who was still standing completely still, eyes focused on somewhere far ahead of him and wide with almost fear.

"Balth?" Dina asked in a more comforting tone this time around, trying not to scare her brother but at the same time, really wanting an answer to whatever was going on.

"It's Castiel. It appears that Urim is dead set on something. 1975" Balthazar whispered the last part of that sentence, her reminder of Castiel having said it seconds before he disappeared and since then Dina had had no clues as to where he could have gone.

"What is so important about 1975?" Dina asked watching as Balthazar's eyes slowly become focused again and look down towards her, thinking face already on.

"If I am correct, it would appear that Urim wishes to destroy the Winchester line by killing the ones who continue it. Mr and Mrs John and Mary Winchester."

Dina gasped, if Urim managed to pull off something like that then Dean would most surely die and so would Sam, it was impossible, it couldn't happen. Not now.

"Balthazar, we must do something to stop Urim's plans before they can become reality. What do we do?"

Balthazar turned his gaze from hers, eyes instead focused on the small single cobweb by the stairwell that made Dina want to shiver.

She absolutely despised spiders.

"We don't do anything. We wait for fate to run its natural course."

Dina couldn't help the rage of fire that built up inside her body at hearing those words spoken from her brothers' mouth so casually.

"You would allow Dean and Sam Winchester to die?" Dina spat back to her older brother, not being able to believe it, her own brother would simply say those things, it was unlike him.

"Oh I'm sure that Balthazar wouldn't say that. I however…."

And before Dina could even dare to say something, there was a hand clutching at her neck and an angel tipped blade angled at her chest, Urim's hazel eyes blazing into her own blue ones.

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

"Riley!" Clare screamed, ducking out of the way as Riley once again brought the angel blade down onto nothing but grass as Clare finally seized her chance and bounded to her feet, trying to understand just why Riley wanted to kill her when she had done nothing wrong.

"Stop this now. Riley please I beg of you" Clare tried to say in a comforting tone but found herself having to duck once more when Riley came towards her with the angel blade once again, eyes full of fire and a look of almost disgust etched over his face that immediately made Clare stumble caught off guard by the look she had never before seen on her brother's face, it was like he was completely a whole different person.

"You are not my sister. Not the real Clare anyway, what did you do with her?" Riley demanded that second and it was in that instant that Clare finally began to peace two and two together, Riley had been told of the presence of angels by someone else and also that same person had told Riley how the person that he thought was his sister Clare wasn't really her, it was just an angel taking over her body and weirdly enough the two had the same name.

"I didn't do anything to you're sister" Clare tried to reason with Riley, blue-grey eyes starting to shine with unwanted tears that she instantly wiped away with the back of her sleeve, scared of just what exactly Riley would do to her if he didn't find out what was really going on.

"I swear to you. You're sister is fine. She's with me right now and she's happy. Riley this blessing could not have happened to yet another amazing human being. Please believe that."

Riley lifted the angel blade again, not seeming to want to believe her when Clare felt a cold presence shift over her body and was rewarded by the feeling that one of her family was in grave danger.

* * *

"Urim!" Dina snarled, throat already feeling like it was about to close off despite knowing it wasn't exactly possibly when there was a sudden bright light and Dina closed her eyes off against the brightness and within two seconds, the hand around her neck un-tightened before falling away.

"Dina? Are you okay?"

Dina knew that she had heard that small, petite voice before, she just couldn't think where form.

"Dina? Open your eyes my dear sister."

And Dina did so, not surprised in the slightest to see a slim figure directly in-front of her, a black and white striped jumper pulled on over a slim waist and very dark skinny jeans that matched the dark head of hair fixed upon the head of the one angel Dina was sure she hadn't heard the voice of in so many years.

"Clare?"

"Hello Dina."

* * *

Sam had been so sure that he had heard Dean's voice earlier just after Castiel and Dina had left, was he simply imagining things or had Dean really awoken from his slumber.

"Dean?" Sam tried again, kneeling down beside his brother's bedside and looking down into the now open eyes of his brother.

"Castiel?" Dean shouted out, the older man starting to thrash about on the bed, almost like he were trying to awaken his whole body.

"Dean, calm down, please Dean" Sam placed two hands on Dean's shoulders trying to force the body to stop its motions. That was the wrong to do here however as that second, Dean started to kick out with his legs too, nearly getting Sam twice in the stomach.

"Dean, please, Dean you're dreaming, it's not really happening. Dean!"

"Sam. Dean!"

Sam turned round at that voice spoken so calmly yet with a small urgency to it as he spotted Dina standing there next to a slightly taller girl with hair as black as demon eyes and a hard look set about her.

"Dina? What's going on, Dean won't wake up and he seems to be sleep dreaming" Sam replied back as quickly as he could, still trying to hold Dean's shoulders down and noticing that Dean's body was still convulsing, almost like he was unaware what he was really doing.

"Sam, it's all going to be okay. You just have to trust me when I say this. There is only one way to solve this. I must enter Dean's dreams. I can explain."

* * *

Cliffhanger here guys. Next chapter shall definitely be up soon which will definitely explain things in much more detail and hopefully make you understand things more about what is happening and what is to come.


End file.
